Picture This
by MangaMamma
Summary: Two teachers. Two different personalities. One end result: Irukashi. My version of the two and their journey to finding each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Hi there and thanks for sparing my little story a few moments of your time! I have to explain the title because if you continue to read this story you'll think I'm crazy otherwise. This story came about because of all the wonderful pictures I've found depicting Iruka and Kakashi being their wonderful selves together. I wish I could tell you where I found each and every picture, but I can give you a few sources: twitchi, sakayume, Admantius, mangacat and hmo. Unfortunately, I can't tell you if they're on deviant art or y!hosting. Sorry about that.

Anyway, I hope you like the story. It's my first foray in Naruto fanfiction, let me know what you think.

**Picture This**

**Chapter 1**

He wandered the dark and deserted streets, his mannerisms suggesting one out for a casual stroll. However, all his senses were alert and stretched to their limits, seeking, calculating, very much aware of his surroundings from the birds in the trees to the bugs burrowing underfoot.

Hatake Kakashi didn't sleep much at night. He quietly roamed the streets, keeping a silent vigil over his home. Yes, it kept him from being on time to train his students, but it was necessary. He would rather his students look poorly on his sense of punctuality then die because he didn't keep his promise to always watch over them.

As he continued his nightly stroll, his one visible eye roaming over the buildings, he caught sight of an open window with light pouring out into the darkness. _No one should be in the school building at this hour_.

It was easy enough to reach the second story window ledge and secure the perch as he observed the room. Instead of finding intruders or troublesome children, he found someone slumped over a desk, completely unaware of his presence. _This is why I must keep my vigil_.

Kakashi quietly made his way over to the slumbering figure and allowed a smile to show through his ever present face mask.

"What would your students say, Iruka-sensei?"

He reached out and gently shook the teacher's shoulder.

"Iruka? Wake up. You need to go home. Iruka?"

A mumbled moan of protest and several seconds of slowly blinking eyes were all the reaction Kakashi received. He leaned over and studied the sleeping teacher closely and finally came to a conclusion.

"You're not just tired. You're sick."

Deciding he wasn't going to get any helpful movement from Iruka, he gently hoisted the sleeping man onto his shoulders and teleported directly to the med station. Once there, a very stern-looking older woman took Iruka off his hands, literally, and told Kakashi to remain in the lobby.

After two hours, Kakashi was approached by the nurse who took Iruka away from him and told him to go home.

"But…is he ok? May I see him?"

"He's resting now. We have given him an IV and he'll be sent home tomorrow. Now go home before I have one of my lovely assistants escort you."

He looked over in the direction the nurse nodded and saw three young bruisers all sneering at him, practically salivating at the chance to fight someone. _Like they could make me go anywhere_.

"Hmph."

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, deciding he would just check up on the ailing chuunin on his own time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Knowing the type of dedicated and stubborn person that Iruka was, Kakashi wasn't surprised when he showed up at the school early the next morning to find Iruka sitting at his desk, preparing for the day's lesson.

"Good morning."

Iruka jerked and let out a small gasp at the sound of the smooth voice. He looked over to see Kakashi crouching on the window ledge and he sat back with a sigh, trying to get his heart back under control. _I can't believe I let him sneak up on me like that. I must be more tired than I thought_.

"Good morning, Kakashi. What are you doing here? Don't you have students of your own you should be training?"

Kakashi waved his hand lazily, dismissing Iruka's raised eyebrow and smirk.

"If I showed up now it would only serve to confuse them."

Iruka saw the smile behind the mask and he could only shake his head. _How someone like him became a teacher, I'll never understand._

"So how are you feeling today? I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but that nurse---"

"What?! How did you know I was at the med station last night?"

Iruka was standing, his hands firmly planted on his desk, his normally warm brown eyes demanding answers.

Kakashi hid his momentary surprise at Iruka's sudden change in demeanor and just chuckled as he made his way into the schoolroom and found his next perch: the corner of Iruka's desk.

"How do you think you got there? Didn't they tell you who brought you in? Don't you remember anything from last night?"

Iruka lost his rigid posture and hung his head, trying to hide his flushed cheeks that showed his embarrassment.

"When I woke up and didn't recognize my surroundings I left through the window."

"You _left_? That doesn't sound like the responsible Iruka-sensei I know."

The chuunin's head whipped up and he was once again glaring at the calm countenance of the silver-haired man leaning on the corner of his desk.

"I panicked when I woke up in a strange bed. The last thing I remembered was being here, grading papers. Are you saying that you found me and took me there?"

"Yup."

"But….how?"

"I saw the light on and came to investigate. I figured it was too late at night for anyone to be here, but lo and behold, I found our beloved dedicated sensei, passed out on his desk."

Iruka couldn't shake the feeling he was being mocked by the copynin and it only served to raise his ire even more.

"Well, we can't all have such flexible schedules like you, Kakashi. Some of us take our responsibilities seriously."

Even though Iruka's words were insulting, Kakashi heard the defensiveness as well. _Why does he take everything so personally_?

"Iruka, calm down. I'm only teasing you. I have nothing but the utmost respect for what you do. But I do think you need to take a step back and fully recover from being sick."

"I'm not sick!"

Kakashi met the defiant brown eyes with his one visible steel blue eye, his amusement evident. _He's so stubborn and prideful. Kinda like a certain orange jumpsuited genin I know_. He put his hands up in defeat and got up, making his way to the window again.

"Alright, I can see when I'm fighting a losing battle." Kakashi was crouching on the sill, ready to leap, when he looked back at the teacher whose eyes were still on him. When he spoke, his voice was softer, more serious. "Just make sure to take care of yourself, Iruka."

Iruka remained staring at the empty window for several moments, his thoughts occupied with a certain silver-haired man who had always been a mystery to him. He admired Kakashi's skills and knew there were few that could match his abilities in the village. He seemed to be well liked and it wasn't that Iruka hated the man, but they'd never quite reached a point where they cared to get to know one another outside of business.

Iruka could understand and appreciate why Kakashi had taken him to the med station, but what he couldn't figure out was why he had tried to remain with him_. He mentioned something about a nurse. Did he find someone else to occupy his attention_? Iruka frowned at the assumed carefree behavior of the copynin. _And what was he doing out so late at night_? More theories of immoral behavior popped into Iruka's mind and he growled as he sat back down at his desk. _His behavior better not rub off on Naruto_!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi washed the coffee cup and set it on the counter next to the coffee pot for use again tomorrow. He stretched lazily and yawned as he made his way back to his bedroom to get dressed and meet up with Team 7.

_I'm sure Sasuke has kept them busy while I've been gone for the past two days._

The copynin smirked as he pulled his face guard up, imagining the young Uchiha making them work harder than he himself probably would have. _That boy needs to lighten up or he's going to spontaneously combust_.

The past two days found Kakashi on a mission for the Hokage and even though his mind had been totally focused on his goal, once his mission was accomplished and he started back for the village, his thoughts turned to Iruka. When he arrived late last night he made sure to stop by the school building to make sure no one was there and he was pleased to find the place dark and silent.

_I guess he took my advice and stayed home to rest._

His own thought made him chuckle as he sauntered outside and headed towards the bridge where his students were no doubt waiting for him. As he made his way to his destination he noticed several children running around, playing. _Shouldn't they be in school?_ He grabbed an unsuspecting young boy by the collar as he ran by and held him up for questioning.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Indignant eyes soon went wide in recognition and the struggling boy suddenly stilled.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"S-sensei….he n-never showed up."

Kakashi dropped the young boy without another thought and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi popped in outside Iruka's apartment building and raced inside, looking for the teacher's apartment number on the building directory. Finding the information he needed, he ascended the staircase arriving at apartment 2B. After knocking on the door several times and receiving no answer, Kakashi threw propriety aside and made quick work of the simple lock and cautiously entered the apartment, prepared for the worst. It wasn't like Iruka to neglect his responsibilities. If he didn't show up and/or make other arrangements for his students, something had to be terribly wrong.

Kakashi found himself in a narrow entrance hallway, the apartment quiet as a tomb.

"Iruka?"

He slowly made his way into the apartment, body tense.

"Iruka."

A small moan stopped the ninja in his tracks. Suddenly all his senses were strained to their limits trying to detect the trouble that lie ahead. Prepared for a sneak attack, Kakashi cleared the short hallway and found himself in a spacious living room. There he found the source of the moan.

Iruka sat slumped on the corner of the sofa, no visible wounds, with his head resting on his arm which was on the arm rest. Kakashi made a quick search of the premises, just in case, and then returned to the sleeping man.

He stooped down and studied the sleeping chunin, his concern still demanding a thorough investigation. Satisfied Iruka was in fact just sleeping, Kakashi nudged him awake.

"Iruka. Iruka. Wake up."

"Nnnng……k…ashi?"

"You fell asleep."

"Yes…..sleep…."

Kakashi frowned, his paranoid nature putting poison back in the forefront of his mind. _Maybe I should take him to the med station again_. Kakashi picked Iruka up, gently cradling him, and teleported to the med station.

_To be continued……_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my little story! I hope I can continue to entertain you. Please keep the reviews coming, they always help me get through those really crappy days at work.

**Picture This**

**Chapter 2**

Iruka lay in bed, fighting the urge to groan. He couldn't recall ever feeling this sick. His whole body hurt and felt like it was made of lead. He couldn't regulate his body temperature so he was constantly pulling the blankets on and then moments later tossing them off again.

He'd found out from a very severe-looking and unsympathetic med station nurse that Kakashi had once again brought him in, weak and incoherent. He noted the disapproving look on her face but he had no idea if it was actually meant for him, or the absentee copynin. When he inquired about Kakashi's whereabouts, the nurse simply scoffed and left, mumbling something about "laziness and porn". This left the teacher wondering just how well the nurse knew Kakashi.

Iruka groaned as he adjusted himself to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling. He'd tried to distract himself and do some reading, thinking since he was stuck in bed he might as well treat himself to a good book. But his mind, in its weakened and drugged state couldn't concentrate on the words before him. He found it much easier to gaze, half awake at the ceiling. As his eyelids started to feel heavy, and blinking was taking a very long time to complete, Iruka's mind kept asking one question over and over: _What was Kakashi doing at my apartment in the first place_?

As if being summoned by Iruka's echoing thought, a puff of smoke revealed the juunin, much to Iruka's shock. The sick man sat up quickly, his fright helping his mobility.

"Aah!! Kakashi?!"

"Well, you're much livelier than the last time I saw you, so you must be on your way to recovering."

"How…wha…"

Iruka brought his hands up to his head. His quick, sudden movement made his head swim and he needed to stop the room from spinning.

"Or maybe not." Kakashi carefully put his delivery down and walked over to Iruka's side. "Is something wrong? Can I do anything for you?"

One eye peered out from between Iruka's fingers and it fixed on the silver-haired man beside his bed.

"What's wrong is you teleporting into my bedroom without warning."

"Yes, well, you weren't answering the front door."

"Ugh. My head is spinning and it hurts."

Iruka looked away from Kakashi and tried to bring the world back into focus and into its upright position.

"Would you like me to take you to the med station?"

"**_No._**"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the growl from the normally soft spoken man.

"Can I get you some medicine?"

"No." Iruka sunk back down into his bed with a sigh. He eyed the copynin standing at his bedside, his mind finally catching up with reality. "What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

"I came to deliver this." A brown box materialized in the ninja's hands and Iruka blinked a few times to confirm what he was seeing. "It's a 'Get Well' box."

He placed it on a nearby chair and opened it, pulling out a worn, yet soft orange blanket.

"This is from Naruto. He's lending it to you. He seems to think it has stronger healing properties than the medicine you were given."

He placed the blanket at the foot of the bed.

"Here is an herbal rub from Sakura. She says to apply it to your chest and it will help with your breathing."

The jar was placed on Iruka's nightstand.

"And this…."

Kakashi pulled out a rather thick tome and placed it on Iruka's lap, smirking at the puff of air escaping the sick man as his body supported the weight.

"….this is the young Uchiha's way of putting you to sleep. He says reading this will help you to get all the rest you need."

Iruka smiled at the thoughtfulness of his former students.

"They didn't want to deliver it themselves?"

"Well….." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Sasuke didn't want to risk getting your germs and delaying his training. Naruto launched into a fit of righteous anger over Sasuke's 'heartless attitude' as he called it and started a fight. That left Sakura as their referee."

Iruka chuckled but it quickly turned into a coughing fit that wracked his whole body. Kakashi frowned as he removed the book and brought Naruto's blanket up to Iruka's chin.

"Are you sure I can't do anything for you?"

Weary brown eyes looked up at Kakashi.

"You can tell me what you were doing at my apartment yesterday."

"Oh, that….well I noticed the kids were running amok and so I asked one what was going on and he said you never showed up. So I came to check on you."

"Oh. I thought you might have come here to gloat."

"Gloat? No. Why would---"

"This wouldn't be the first time we've disagreed about something and you've turned out to be right."

Kakashi sat down on the floor, cross-legged, contemplating Iruka's words. It was true, their history had been peppered with various disagreements, but not once had Kakashi ever lorded his victories over the teacher. _But surely we've had more pleasant conversations than disagreements_. Kakashi thought back and he really couldn't recall any casual, friendly exchanges. _I don't want to be Iruka's adversary_. _ I have to show him that's not who I am_.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some soup?"

Iruka blinked a few times at Kakashi's question. He expected some sort of response to his comment. _Maybe he's avoiding the subject because I'm right_. He frowned and rolled over, making sure the orange blanket went with him.

"No, thank you. I just need to rest."

"Alright then. Get well, Iruka."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Iruka lay there, staring at the wall. _Why does he suddenly seem so concerned with my wellbeing? Is he doing it because of the kids_? The thought of a bright-eyed, energetic Naruto made Iruka smile and he brought the blanket up to his face and closed his eyes. It was soft from use and smelled of ramen. Iruka chuckled and gave a contented sigh as he pictured the young man giving his current sensei a hard time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Iruka smiled as he watched his students run from the classroom for their lunch break. Once the room was empty he made some last minute notes then left to seek out his former students.

It didn't take him too long to reach the meadow Kakashi had taken his students to that day and he waved as he approached. He saw Naruto's face brighten and the energetic blonde immediately left Sasuke behind and started running to greet Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Hello, Naruto. Training hard?"

"You bet!"

Iruka placed a reassuring hand on top of Naruto's head and ruffled the sunshine yellow locks affectionately as the two fell into step together.

"Glad to hear it."

"What are you doing here?"

They had reached the rest of Team 7 and Iruka smiled at his former students.

"I just wanted to thank you all for your get well box. Every item was most helpful in my recovery and it was very thoughtful of you to think of me."

Iruka's heart warmed at the smiles and enthusiastic well wishes from the young genins. Well, two of them. Sasuke, true to form, stood there and didn't say much, but the small curve at the corner of his mouth was enough for the teacher.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your training any longer. Keep up the hard work, and thanks again!"

Iruka waved goodbye and headed over to where Kakashi was waiting, casually sprawled under a tree looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. He came to a stop several feet away, his hands buried in his pockets, gazing down with a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi. Sorry to interrupt your training."

"You're always welcome, Iruka."

"Yes, well….thank you." Iruka rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture as he worked overtime to suppress the warmness in his cheeks. "Listen, I, uh, wanted to ask you about something."

"Oh?"

"There was a bowl of soup sitting on my dresser. Do you know where it came from?"

"Ah, that was my contribution to the get well box."

"Really? Well….thank you. It was….it was very good. I had no idea you were such a skilled cook."

Kakashi let the satisfied grin show through his mask. _There are lots of things you don't know about me, Iruka_.

"I'm glad you liked it. The Fourth Hokage taught me how to make it years ago. It's very tasty, but also a very potent elixir for boosting the soul's energy."

"The soul's….energy?"

"Yes. In order to be truly healthy, everything should be in balance: the mind, the body and the soul. Your mind was not ailing, but often when your body falls ill, it affects the soul as well and few are aware of this. After you ate the soup, did you notice a difference in how you felt?"

Iruka thought back to sitting in his bed, sipping at the soup and looking out at the morning sky, blazing orange with the promise of a new day. He had thought that feeling of lightness and sense of calm had come from the inspiring sunrise. _Is it possible it was the soup_?

"I…I felt very calm and…..light." Iruka could see the smile widen behind the navy face guard and he couldn't help but return the gesture. "Thank you, Kakashi."

"You're very welcome."

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your training any more. I have to get back to my students as well. I'll see you guys around. Thanks again!"

Kakashi watched the retreating figure until it was out of sight before rejoining his students who were sparring amongst themselves. Thoughts of the warm-hearted teacher with the chocolate eyes remained foremost in his mind for the rest of the day as he contemplated how best to show Iruka his many other talents.

_To be continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

The first scene with Iruka and Naruto is a nice little bit of sweet in my book. And I simply LOVE Iruka internalizing as he lays in bed and what his ultimate solution is for his insomnia. Hope you enjoy!

**Picture This**

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi whistled a happy tune as he strolled through the village towards his favorite ramen stand. He nodded a greeting here and there and when he turned the corner at the street that was his destination, he quickly ducked into a dark alcove and observed the pair sitting at the ramen stand.

Naruto turned and faced his former sensei fully and held his hand up, palm out, in what appeared to be some sort of challenge. Iruka faced the blonde boy, his face very serious.

_What could they possibly be doing?_

Kakashi watched as Iruka held his hand up against Naruto's, their palms pressed together. Suddenly, Naruto let out a defeated moan and Iruka merely chuckled as he ruffled the unruly blonde hair of the young man. Still not sure of what just happened, Kakashi remained in the shadows as Naruto finished the last of his drink and then got up to leave, giving his former sensei a hug and then running into the night, yelling.

"You just wait, Iruka-sensei! Someday I'll be just as strong as you!"

Kakashi smiled as he realized what the pair was doing. _He thinks that if his hands are as big as Iruka's, then he'll be as strong as him. How endearing and naïve at the same time. That's our Naruto_. There were very few in the village who knew of Iruka's immense physical strength. The chuunin kept it hidden very well during his mission days and used it sparingly. And now, he really had no need so his secret was safe. _So_ _I wonder how Naruto found out_.

Kakashi waited until Naruto was completely out of sight before he approached Iruka. He didn't want any company during his time with Iruka because he was, as many people didn't know, very selfish.

"Good evening, Iruka. May I join you?"

The chuunin jumped slightly and looked to see Kakashi smiling down at him.

"O-of course." He gestured to the stool next to him and turned his attention back to his food.

Kakashi sat and waved down the owner and promptly ordered his dinner. He waited to see if Iruka would start up a conversation but it appeared the sensei wasn't feeling as talkative with him as he was with his former student.

"It's unlike you to be here by yourself."

"I was having dinner with Naruto. He just left a few moments ago."

"I see. Well, would you mind keeping me company?"

"Huh? Well, I, uh, guess not." He turned and offered Kakashi a smile. "Naruto told me what you said to him today."

"I meant it. He's improved greatly. If he could just learn a little more self control, he'd rival Sasuke easily."

Iruka chuckled softly. "That's just his big heart trying to break free."

Kakashi considered the sensei's words and decided he wasn't going to challenge the statement. He knew Iruka held a soft spot in his heart for the blonde and there was no bypassing it. _Besides, he already thinks I like to prove him wrong_.

"So do you have any students to brag about?"

"Hmmm….that's hard to say."

Kakashi waited patiently as Iruka pondered his answer and took the opportunity to study the chuunin. He drank in the sight of the tanned kin, the long dark eyelashes and the full lips. He noted amber highlights in the chocolate hair that always seemed to be pulled back tightly. _I wonder what he looks like with his hair down. Hmmmm…._

"There's one boy who is a borderline genius when it comes to the academic and practical applications. He makes it look effortless. But it's as if he's lacking something. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"The human experience."

"Huh?"

"Anybody can memorize honor codes and strategies and the science of being a ninja. But you need more than just intelligence. Instinct. A deep respect for life and death. Compassion. Wisdom. This boy needs to discover and respect the world around him before he's truly let loose in it. Sakura is the same way."

Naruto had grumbled to Iruka several times about Kakashi's bouts of philosophical insights when discussing what it meant to be a ninja to his young charges. Iruka's heart warmed at the sight of the genin sitting there, cross-legged, arms folded over his chest and his brows furrowed in deep thought as he tried to decipher his sensei's words. And now hear he was, sitting next to Kakashi listening to him speak so quietly and elegantly about his life's beliefs. The small speech opened Iruka's eyes to a whole new side of the silver-haired juunin.

"Y-you're right, Kakashi."

Iruka just stared in awe at the smiling man next to him. _Has he always been this way and I've just never noticed? Or perhaps he's changing from becoming a sensei. Whatever it is, I have misjudged him_.

"Ah! Thank you very much and give Ayame my regards." Kakashi paid for his food and turned back to Iruka. "I thank you for keeping me company, Iruka. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"You're leaving?" _Why do I care_?

"Well, I just came to pick up some dinner. But I'd be more than happy to stay and chat awhile longer."

Kakashi rested his chin on his hand and leaned in on his elbow just a bit, not able to resist teasing the easily flustered teacher.

"Oh, no, no, I wouldn't want to keep you from your dinner. I was, uh, just about to leave when you showed up."

Iruka stood up and started to back away but his foot knocked over the stool and as he reached down to right the overturned seat, a gloved hand closed over his and he looked up to see Kakashi's face mere inches from his own. He froze as he gazed into the piercing blue eye and his entire body suddenly became overheated.

"Iruka? Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"You seem….flushed. You're not having a relapse are you?"

Kakashi took his glove off and reached out to feel Iruka's forehead to test his temperature when the chuunin let the stool drop again and abruptly stood up, backing away from the concerned silver-haired man. His anger at himself for being clumsy and for caring what Kakashi thought came through and he directed it at the unsuspecting man across from him.

"No! I'm fine! And I've had enough of your coddling. I can take care of myself."

Kakashi sat back on his stool and gazed at the flushed and angry man in total confusion. _What just happened here? _

"Iruka, I was just concerned---"

"Do me a favor and keep your concern to yourself."

Before Kakashi could regroup himself enough to plead his case further and calm the chuunin down, Iruka disappeared in a blur. _I never knew he had such a hair-trigger temper_. _Or maybe it's just me that brings it out in him_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka lay in bed, listening to the steady ticking of his alarm clock as he stared out at the night sky framed by his window. _Why did I act so foolishly_? He rolled over with a sigh and looked up at his ceiling. After storming off and leaving Kakashi behind, Iruka had gone straight home and indulged in a manic moment, going through his cluttered office and organizing and boxing papers up for storage. After the adrenaline wore off, he took a long hot shower and prepared to go to sleep. But once he lay in bed he found he could not sleep. Instead, his conscious was plagued with doubts and his inner voice berated him for acting so childishly.

_I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. And if I want to get some sleep tomorrow I guess I should apologize to Kakashi. But….why is he suddenly so concerned about my health? I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself. And why does my confidence go flying out the window when I'm around him? It's just Kakashi! Yes, he is a very skilled shinobi, but he's also lackadaisical, habitually late and too carefree with his teaching. And would it kill him to read something other than that nonsensical smut? _

Iruka practically growled as he got out of bed and turned his alarm off. _To hell with sleeping. I've been meaning to give the grout a good scrubbing anyway_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He'd had enough conversations with Naruto to know that Team 7 always met on the bridge on the west side of the village and waited for Kakashi before heading out. He also knew that Kakashi always showed up at least an hour late so he'd adjusted his morning schedule to make Kakashi his first errand of the day.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Iruka-sensei! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Kakashi so I thought I'd try to catch him here."

"Hmph. You could be waiting awhile. That lazy bastard is always---"

"A wonderfully insightful teacher and all around great guy?"

Kakashi shared a masked, good-natured smile with his students and then turned to Iruka.

"Good morning, Iruka. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was, uh, hoping to speak with you."

"Of course. What about?"

Iruka cast a glance at Team 7 and then looked back to Kakashi and the silver-haired jounin understood immediately. He turned to his students and made a "shooing" motion with his hands.

"Why don't you three run along and play amongst yourselves for a moment and let the adults talk, hmmm?"

After one suspicious look from Naruto, a concerned look from Sakura and a dirty look from Sasuke, Team 7 did as their sensei asked. Once Iruka was satisfied the genin were out of earshot he cleared his throat and did what he came to do.

"I wanted…..to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"I…shouldn't have yelled at you last night. I just…..it felt like…" Iruka sighed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want you to see me as some weakling. I know I'm just a chuunin and a school teacher but----"

"Weak? You?" Kakashi laughed and Iruka turned back to face him, his face heating up. "Iruka, you are one of the strongest people I know. How could I possibly think of you as weak?"

Iruka really had nothing to say. Kakashi's opinion of him was surprising and he wasn't sure how to feel. The more he learned about Kakashi, the more confused he became. _He's always knocking me off guard and it's unsettling. Does he do it on purpose or is he really oblivious_?

"And being a teacher….I have nothing but respect and admiration for what you do, Iruka. Especially when I see what you had to work with."

Kakashi gestured with his thumb to the three genin behind him and Iruka chuckled.

"Ok, so now that we've cleared up that little misunderstanding, why don't you join us for lunch?" Kakashi nodded to the stack of prettily wrapped and stacked boxes under a nearby tree. "It looks like Sakura has decided to show Sasuke what a good wife she'll be and made enough bento boxes to feed a small army. Which is good because with the way Naruto eats….."

Iruka couldn't stop the chuckle and he turned to observe Team 7 arguing playfully amongst themselves, as good friends should. _Was I ever that young and carefree_? _I was always worried about what people thought of me. Is that why Kakashi's opinion means so much_?

"I wish I could but I have a meeting with the Hokage this afternoon."

"Oh well. Maybe some other time."

Iruka turned back to face Kakashi and he smiled warmly at the copynin.

"I'd like that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka was tired and he had a massive headache. The meeting with the Hokage turned into a full-blown debate between himself and three other teachers on the direction of the training and education of future ninjas.

_Ugh. I can't believe Hokage tricked me like that. And why weren't all the teachers there? _

The meeting lasted over four hours and he'd missed lunch. As if to stress the point, his stomach chimed in with a plaintive growl.

"I know, I know. Me too."

He appeared in front of his apartment door in a blur and practically fell over the stack of bento boxes on the floor. He reached down for the piece of paper sitting on top.

_**Sorry you couldn't make it for lunch. This was all I could manage to save from Naruto. I tried to deliver these to you but the guards wouldn't let me in your little meeting. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Kakashi**_

Iruka chuckled and felt a twinge of happiness in his chest at the thought of Kakashi trying to deliver lunch to him. He picked up the four boxes and went into his apartment looking forward to some homemade food. _I just hope Sakura can cook_.

_To be continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

So the inspiration for this chapter goes to the very talented _twitchi_ who did a set of pictures called _Splash_. Thank you!!

**Picture This**

**Chapter 4**

As Iruka crested the hill on his way to the memorial he stopped when he saw a figure sitting cross-legged in front of the large stone. _Kakashi. I should probably leave him in peace and just come back_. As he turned and started back down the hill, a voice stopped him.

"It's ok, Iruka. I don't mind having some company if you don't."

The teacher approached the memorial and knelt down, bringing his hands together in prayer and bowing his head. After a few quiet moments he sat back on his heels and looked over at the silver haired jounin next to him, a small smile in place.

"How have you been, Kakashi?"

"Pretty good I suppose. And you?"

Iruka's smile widened but Kakashi could tell there was no truth behind it. The kinder, smaller smile from a few moments ago had been genuine. This smile was covering Iruka's true emotions.

"Couldn't be better."

Iruka saw the one visible blue eye studying him and he looked back at the memorial. He truly didn't mind having company at the memorial. But Kakashi always made him feel uncertain of himself and without knowing why he couldn't remedy the situation. And if it was one thing that unnerved Iruka, it was not being able to solve a problem. For the past few weeks he'd found himself becoming distracted with thoughts of Kakashi. He wondered what the jounin was doing at the moment, or why he read Jiraya's books, or why he wore the mask all the time. Little random thoughts of Kakashi would pop into his head at the oddest moment. The worst was when he was teaching class and he began to imagine what Kakashi had been like as a child. He wasn't sure how long he'd spaced out, but he was brought back to reality by his students' laughter.

"So what do you say, Iruka? Care to join me?"

Iruka snapped out of his daze and turned to face Kakashi, his eyes blinking more than necessary in his confusion.

"Um…"

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was just---"

"No, don't apologize. I shouldn't have asked while you were praying. It was rude of me. Please forgive me."

Iruka watched in stunned silence as Kakashi bowed his head to him. When he lifted his head again Iruka could see the outline of a frown in the mask covering the lower half of Kakashi's face.

"What did you ask me, Kakashi?"

"I was wondering if you'd care to join me today in a training session."

_Please say yes. I just want to spend some time with you_.

"I'm actually free today. I'd love to help you with the children."

_Whoops. Ok, here goes nothing_…..

"No, the training is for me."

"You? How could I possibly help _you_ train?"

"You shouldn't doubt your skills, Iruka. So what do you say? Will you help me?"

"I…..yeah, sure. Why not."

Iruka noted the surprised, yet pleased reaction from Kakashi. He could see an outline of a smile and his one visible eye sparkled. _What's the big deal? It's just training and I still doubt I'll be able to help him_.

"Great. Meet me where the stream widens in the northeast sector in an hour."

Iruka just nodded and turned back to face the memorial, already worrying that he'd just made a huge mistake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi smiled when he saw the lone figure emerge from the dense forest and approach the riverbank. He folded his ever-present book and slipped it into his pocket in a practiced move, his eye never leaving the figure below. Jumping down from his perch in the tree, he slowly approached the river and waved at the figure across the running water.

"Glad you could make it."

"I said I would come."

Kakashi heard the annoyance in Iruka's voice and wondered if he was truly offended by his statement or if something else was bothering him. _He really is sensitive_.

"So what would you like to work on?"

"Chakra control and manipulation."

Iruka frowned and tilted his head to the side, blatantly studying Kakashi as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So why do you need my help? Chakra control is within you. There's nothing I can do for you."

"On the contrary. I'd like to practice using my chakra to aid my movement and mobility during a fight: things like hanging from a tree limb or walking on water and such. I want you to attack me. Throw anything you want at me. Literally."

Iruka was skeptical about Kakashi's plan and couldn't help but feel like he was being set up for something, but he had agreed to train with Kakashi and wasn't about to back out now.

"Fine."

And with that simple statement Iruka disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_SPLASH!_

Kakashi watched with a wide eye as Iruka went flying backwards, landing in the stream with a splendid arching splash. He hadn't meant to use so much force, but the chuunin had caught him by surprise and he reacted instinctively, sending out a strong blast of chakra to repel his opponent. As Iruka picked himself up and stood in the river, Kakashi stifled his chuckle and slowly approached the obviously annoyed man, squatting down so he could be level with Iruka, a smile breaking through as he started losing the battle against his laughter.

"Sorry about that. But look at it this way, Iruka…..you don't have to take a bath now."

The teacher sloshed his way through the cold water, letting one shiver shake his body. As he closed in on the amused jounin he reached out and grabbed Kakashi's outstretched hand, yanking him into the river.

After Kakashi had recovered himself and stood facing a scowling Iruka, he finally let his chuckle free.

"I guess I deserved that."

As Iruka took in the sight of a dripping wet Kakashi trying to squeeze the water out of his hair and ultimately shaking the water free by shaking himself much like a dog, Iruka couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on. We'll both get sick if we stay here."

Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand and dragged him out of the water and up onto dry land. Kakashi wasn't surprised by the physical contact. Iruka was actually pulling him along much like he would a disobedient student and this amused Kakashi more than anything. What truly shocked the jounin was the warmth of the hand holding his. _I haven't been in this cold water as long as he has and my hands are almost stone cold. Why is his hand so warm_?

Iruka began shedding his vest when he saw Kakashi's blue eye gazing at him.

"What?"

"Why…..? How….?"

Iruka put his hands on his hips, his unfastened vest forgotten, as he smirked at the dumbfounded man.

"Yes?"

"You're so warm." Kakashi approached Iruka and grabbed his hand, holding it firmly between both his hands. "Is it some trick? Chakra control, maybe?"

Iruka felt his cheeks burning as his hand was petted and squeezed by Kakashi, the jounin studying his hand looking for clues. Iruka gently tugged his hand free and took a few steps back as he started refastening his vest, feeling suddenly exposed before the silver-haired man.

"No, um, I'm not doing anything, really."

"You mean…..that's just you?"

"I…..guess so."

Kakashi looked from his own hands to Iruka and back again and without realizing he was speaking aloud he whispered his appreciation with one simple word.

"_Wow_."

Suddenly Iruka felt very self conscious and wanted to flee. _What's going on with him? I'm not that warm. Maybe he's just that susceptible to the cold. Thin blood maybe? He shouldn't have…..touched my hand like that. It was…..it felt…..oh gods, I can still feel his hands on mine_.

"I…..should go. So should you."

Kakashi just looked at Iruka for a few seconds and then seemed to regain himself and rubbed the back of his neck. _He's right. Training while soaking wet will only get us sick. But I had wanted to spend more than a few hours with him_.

"Yeah. Alright. Why don't you let me treat you to some dinner? A little 'thank you' for helping me out today."

'Oh, uh, that's very nice, Kakashi, but I'm afraid I have other plans for dinner. And there's really no need to thank me. You helped me more than I helped you, I'm sure."

_Other plans? With whom? Why? Is he dating someone_? Kakashi shook his head a few times and hit himself in the forehead in admonishment. _I'm acting like one of his students! Of course Iruka has a personal life. He's a grown man with friends and hobbies_.

When Kakashi looked up at Iruka again, he saw the frown marring the normally genial face and realized how weird he'd been acting just a moment ago. _What the hell is going on with me? Why can't I act normally around him? If I can keep my cool around Gai's foolishness, surely Iruka should be no problem_.

"Sorry about that. I just realized I forgot to take care of something. So, thank you, Iruka and enjoy dinner."

Kakashi waved and offered a smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Iruka just stood there and watched the smoke slowly dissipate into the air, unable to shake the feeling that Kakashi was lying to him.

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

No picture inspirations for this chapter. I just wanted to show Iruka had a life outside of teaching and Kakashi and so I gave him friends. And I couldn't think of two better guys than Asuma and Genma. They just look like the type to play cards, don't they?

**Picture This**

**Chapter 5**

Iruka sat down at the table with a piece of pizza and a beer. He looked at the man to his right suspiciously. The brunette with the senbon hanging from his mouth just gave him an innocent smile.

"He didn't look at your cards. I was watching him."

Iruka smiled at Asuma who was sitting across from him while Genma scoffed and slouched back in his seat and pouted.

"If you guys think I cheat, then why do you still let me play?"

Genma smiled at the cards in his hand and placed one on the growing pile. Then he looked at the man to his right. Asuma shook his head gently and took a long drink from his beer before turning his attention back to Genma.

"We let you play because you bring the beer."

All three men laughed and the game continued with little conversation as they ate pizza and played. As Genma returned from the kitchen with fresh drinks for everyone and Asuma shuffled the cards for a new game, Genma frowned down at Iruka and gently pushed his head.

"So where'd you disappear to today? I was looking for you to see if you wanted to workout."

"Oh, I was training with Kakashi."

Genma froze as he handed Asuma a beer who was equally immobile, his hand hanging in the air as he reached for his drink, and both men were looking at Iruka with questioning eyes.

Iruka looked from one to the other and frowned.

"What?"

"You were training with Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"But he doesn't train with anyone but Gai."

Iruka kept looking between his two friends, his confusion growing. Genma had since regained his senses enough to sit down in his chair, but he still looked at Iruka as if in wonder.

"What are you---?"

"Did you barge in on his training session with Team 7 or something?"

"N-no, he invited me to train with him. The children weren't there."

Genma and Asuma looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then looked at Iruka one more time before returning to drinking their beer and studying their cards. For his part, Iruka was irritated with his friends and he slammed down his cards in frustration.

"What is going on? What's wrong with training with Kakashi?"

Asuma shrugged and kept his focus on his cards.

"Nothing. I'm just shocked he invited you to join him. He's a rather solitary creature."

"Practically everyone in the village knows Kakashi! He's not what I would call solitary."

Genma scoffed and placed a card on the table with a groan.

"Everyone may know him, but he doesn't know most of them. Waving and smiling and exchanging a few pleasantries as you buy your groceries does not make you a social butterfly."

Asuma smiled as he reached for a card and Genma shot him a dirty look.

"I've actually invited him to play cards with us a few times."

"And?"

"He just smiles and politely declines. If he's not with Team 7, he's usually by himself. Hell, Hokage even sends him on solo missions."

"He's not alone, Asuma. He has those damn books."

Iruka didn't like the tone in Genma's voice or the sneer on his face and from the look in Asuma's eyes, neither did he. Iruka knew what books Genma was referring to. They were legendary. Not for their immense literally content, but because they were written by one of the legendary Sanin and religiously read and coveted by the Copynin. With the support of two such figures, how could the book not gain a certain mysterious notoriety?

"Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Your turn."

Iruka frowned down at his cards as he tried to concentrate on the game at hand, but his thoughts were preoccupied with Kakashi and his motives for asking him to join him in training. _Why would he ask me? We're not friends and certainly not equals when it comes to skills. Was he testing me? But why? Or could he have just invited me because he wanted-----_

"Jeez, 'Ruka, tonight."

Iruka looked up and glared at his friend who just sat there, a thin silver senbon gleaming between his lips.

"Fine."

Iruka placed his card down and sat back with a satisfied smile on his face. Asuma just chuckled as Genma growled and reached out to draw four cards.

"Jerk. What color?"

Iruka looked down into his hand again and scanned the array of yellow, green and blue cards and his smile grew as he spied the lone card on the far left.

"Red."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi grimaced as he pulled the shuriken from his shoulder and slid to the forest floor. He held his breath and listened for a long, tense moment before exhaling slowly and letting his head fall back against the tree trunk.

_Damn it. I used up too much chakra fighting off those psychos and now I've got to get back home. If I rest here for a few hours and eat and drink a little, I should have enough chakra to teleport most of the way home, decreasing my travel time by at least a day. But if I encounter trouble on the way, I won't have enough chakra for a proper fight. Which means I'll have to resort to other means. But I'm not exactly in the best of shape for that either. So I guess no matter what, I'm making a run for it_.

After digging a big enough burrow to hide in for a few hours and choking down some water and a nutrient bar, Kakashi settled in for some much needed rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka kept a steady pace as he walked the dark, quiet streets of Konoha, his hands in his pockets. He hadn't meant to stay so late at Genma's but it had been such a long week and it was nice to have somebody cook for him for a change. _And the beer didn't hurt either_. Iruka's lips curved just enough for a content smile as he let the buzz take over his mind and his eyelids drooped just a little. _Man, I'm really tired. Maybe I should have just accepted Genma's offer and crashed at his place_.

As Iruka regretted his decision to walk home he squinted into the darkness, wondering if he was imagining the shadowy figure. _I'm not that drunk, but I am that tired I suppose_. He rubbed his face with his hands and looked again, his eyes suddenly going wide in realization and his mind instantly sobering up.

"Kakashi! What happened?!"

Iruka stopped in his tracks and watched the juunin as he slowly approached. He had a large crimson stain on his right shoulder which was hanging down lower than his left. His clothes were dirty and tattered and there was a growing stain on his thigh. He shuffled his feet and looked like he was about to fall over when Iruka finally regained his senses and rushed forward to help support the man.

"Where are the children? Are they ok? Here, lean on me more, I'll get you to the med station."

Kakashi was more than willing at this point to obey Iruka's instructions and he leaned most of his weight on the strong chuunin.

"They weren't part of this mission. I was…alone."

Kakashi leaned his head against Iruka's shoulder and let a quiet groan escape. He didn't care about presenting a strong front to the man helping him. He was hurt, rather badly, and welcomed the caring support.

"Sorry…to trouble you. I couldn't teleport all the….way."

"Nonsense! I'm amazed you made it this far without somebody seeing you."

"Truthfully, I've been avoiding being seen." He chuckled quietly and Iruka could hear the pain. "It'll ruin my image if I'm seen like this."

Iruka frowned and shook his head, grateful to see the med station within sight.

"You're incorrigible."

"I prefer boyishly charming."

_To be continued…._

**A/N:** I suck at card games. EXCEPT Uno. So I had to make that the game of choice for the big guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

_**Wow, I'm soooo glad you guys don't mind the pace. I thought it might be a bit slow, but apparently it's juuuust right. Yay!**_

_**This chapter's inspiration came from the delightfully enticing picture by Admantius at y!Gallery. The picture is titled KakaIru 01. It's such a tease and so sweet. Speaking of which….**_

**Picture This**

**Chapter 6**

Iruka sat there and took in the sight of the sleeping man. He'd never really taken notice of Kakashi's looks before, but now that he was sitting there, waiting for him to wake up, he suddenly found himself intrigued.

_I don't think I've ever seen his face._

The chuunin was seized with a strong urge to take advantage of the situation and pull the mask down and lift the headband up to reveal Kakashi's face. He slowly reached out, his fingertips hovering over Kakashi's nose for several seconds before he pulled his hand back.

_What am I thinking?!_

He sat there, hands clasped firmly in his lap and continued to examine Kakashi. He'd always thought the silver hair to be rather flashy for a man like him and believed that the copynin died his hair for some strange, no doubt egocentric, reason. But closer examination revealed that it was in fact his real hair color. _Why did I never notice he had silver eyebrows? How odd. I wonder what his parents looked like_.

He let his eyes roam to the mostly concealed face and only had to reprimand himself twice for still entertaining the idea of sneaking a peek at his face while he was still unconscious.

The nurse had removed his clothes to clean and bandage the wounds so Kakashi currently lay with his chest and shoulder bandaged. His arm was laying on top of the sheet and Iruka let his eyes wander down the length, admiring the definition and noting how long his fingers were. He'd never really had an opportunity to see Kakashi truly in action, but he could imagine those long slender fingers whipping through sign after sign with graceful ease. _During training we weren't using jutsu or going full-on. Naruto has told me stories, but I'm sure nothing beats the real thing_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A delectable smell was pulling Kakashi back to the conscious world and when he slowly blinked his eye into focus, he saw a figure with its back to him, walking to the other side of the room. _Who? And what's that smell_?

As he watched, the figure turned back around and stopped when he saw a sleepy blue eye looking at him.

"Well, well. It's about time you woke up."

Iruka smiled warmly and sat back down in the chair next to Kakashi's bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Confused. What's that…smell? Baked goods of some sort."

"Oh, that would be my breakfast. Sticky bun. It just looked too good."

"Any left?"

"No, sorry. But you shouldn't be eating that kind of stuff right now anyway."

The pair sat in companionable silence for a few moments and just as Kakashi was about to inquire as to why Iruka was in his room, a nurse came in.

"Good morning, Umino sensei. Did you even go home last night? You were here when I left last night."

"Good morning Miss. Saya. Don't worry, I didn't stay past visiting hours. Although I must admit, your hospital is the best place to get work done. Nice and quiet."

Kakashi was stunned at the easy give and take between the two as the nurse checked his vitals, completely ignoring her patient otherwise, as she smiled and laughed with Iruka.

"Well, Mr. Hatake, I'm glad to see you're awake. I'll bring you something to eat shortly."

And with a brilliant smile and wink she left Kakashi's room.

Kakashi stared at the close door a few moments then turned his attention to Iruka who suddenly seemed a little uncomfortable.

"You…..stayed?"

Iruka felt his cheeks get warm and he looked away from Kakashi, suddenly finding the picture on the wall very interesting.

"Well, you…..you did the same for me."

"Actually, I tried to stay with you but this nurse….she had a very convincing argument in the form of two bruisers so I had to leave."

Iruka's head turned to face Kakashi again, his embarrassment forgotten. He remembered thinking that Kakashi had been distracted by a nurse for other, more perverse reasons and he felt guilty for such an assumption. _He really isn't anything like I thought, is he_?

"You were afraid of some medical nin, Kakashi?"

"Actually, I was more scared of the nurse."

"Oh! I think I know what nurse you're referring to. Older woman, rather scary-looking with black hair and huge biceps? She was ready to kick me out too until I told her I was here to see you. She seemed willing to let me stay but her tone was more defeated than approving."

Kakashi smiled. He didn't care about the pain anymore. He couldn't feel anything but a warm happiness at having Iruka by his side, chatting away.

Iruka was glad to see Kakashi smiling. It was a major improvement from the last time he saw him but a little voice in the back of his head kept nagging: _What do you look like, Kakashi? What does that smile look like_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka waved as he passed the nurses' station and the two women smiled and waved, not bothering to ask where the teacher was going. He'd been showing up everyday for three days straight, visiting Kakashi while he recovered. The gossip among the nurses was rampant. They had patched up and healed the Copynin many times before, but never had anyone, other than Gai and most recently his students, come to visit, much less everyday.

Iruka knocked on the door but didn't wait for permission to enter. The door creaked open and Iruka stepped through, closing the door behind him and making his way over to Kakashi's bedside where he sat down with a sigh. He let his eyes study the figure lying in the bed, looking peaceful and unaware of his surroundings or the person next to him.

"I know you're faking. Open your eyes."

A blue eye opened and the face mask showed a curve to indicate a smile.

"How do you always know?"

Iruka chuckled as he unzipped his vest and started pulling out a few small packages and a bottle.

"I'm a teacher of devious children, Kakashi. There's nothing I can't see through."

Kakashi pushed himself up into a sitting position with a groan and waved off Iruka's concerned look.

"I'm fine. My body is just stiff from being confined to this bed."

"Well maybe this will make it better."

Iruka smiled at the raised silvery-white eyebrow and the look of awe on Kakashi's face that was evident even with most of his face concealed. He held the chilled bottle in his hand and then looked to Iruka.

"I didn't know what brand you liked, I hope it's ok. I just thought it might….take the edge off."

"You are a saint among men, Umino Iruka."

Normally Iruka wouldn't condone drinking so early in the day, but it was almost lunch time and he truly felt sorry for Kakashi being confined to bed for such a long period of time. _Besides, I was hoping he'd want it badly enough to take off his mask. It really is an unnatural obsession, but I can't seem to help myself!_

The injuries Kakashi received shouldn't have been life threatening. However, whatever sliced him had been tinged with some sort of bacteria that stopped the healing process. So combined with the fact that he had very little chakra, the wounds caused him more damage than normal. It took the doctors two days to discover it and then another day of healing before they declared Kakashi safe and clean.

"Oh that's good stuff."

Iruka blinked from his thoughts and focused back on Kakashi to see him holding an empty bottle. _How did he---? I was sitting right here and I missed----_?

Iruka shook his head and chuckled at his bad luck as he placed the other packages on Kakashi's lap.

"Just as you requested."

Kakashi smiled at Iruka and then opened the three packages. Ever since he woke up in the hospital to find Iruka next to him, Kakashi had felt this light sensation in his chest and now, looking down at the contraband food Iruka had smuggled in for him, that light feeling spread, so now it felt like his whole body was floating.

"Thank you, Iruka. I really do appreciate this. The food here is worse than field rations."

"Not a problem. Although….why not ask the children? They would have liked to do something for you. They were very worried about you."

"I know. But let us think about this: if they had managed not to kill each other and actually agree on what to bring me they still would have been caught because no doubt Naruto would have insisted on bringing ramen which the nurses would have smelled from a mile away. Plus," Kakashi raised his empty bottle in salute to Iruka. "They would have never thought to bring me beer."

"Hmph. Nor should they. But I don't think you're giving them enough credit. Those children are very crafty and resourceful."

"But they have yet to learn how to combine their skills and mesh properly as a team."

"Hmmm. I see. Well then, I guess you have your work cut out for you."

Both men chuckled and the two talked off and on for another hour or so, Iruka leaving when Gai showed up, insisting on helping Kakashi to regain his "brilliant manliness and aura of strength".

As Iruka left he looked back one last time and saw Kakashi giving him a pleading look of "save me" and he just chuckled, waving goodbye and leaving Kakashi in Gai's enthusiastic hands.

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

_**Sorry, no pictorial inspiration for this chapter. Concerning the last part of this chapter: I just couldn't help myself. Enjoy!**_

**Picture This**

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi wasn't fooling himself. Life had made him a realist and in the past few months he'd come to realize that he had in fact bypassed being friends with Iruka and had gone straight to wanting more from the man. It had been a long time since he had wanted to actually be with someone. There were the rare one-night stands or moments of comfort between colleagues, but Kakashi had not wanted to share his life with someone for a very long time.

His early induction into the upper ranks of the shinobi and the losses he'd had to bear stunted that part of his heart that craved love and affection. Staying alive and keeping those around him safe had become his reason to live. But now…

_Could you want someone like me, Iruka? I know you've suffered losses in your life too, but somehow you still seem……untainted. Could you accept me….scars, wounded heart and all_?

Kakashi remained on the tree branch observing the teacher through the window in his classroom, sending his silent questions to the man, hoping he would somehow hear him and look his way, just once, and smile. After an hour Kakashi sighed and left to meet Team 7 at their appointed place, his usual two hours late.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka didn't know how, but he sensed the presence of the jounin sitting in the tree outside the school. He used all his strength to ignore the man he knew was watching him and taught his lesson, hoping that Kakashi would eventually get bored and leave.

_Why is he just sitting there? He should be with Naruto and the others!_

A few moments later, a stroke of luck in the form of one of his female students getting caught primping herself during class landed a pocket mirror in his possession which he was able to strategically place to make spying on the voyeuristic ninja much easier.

_What? He's not even reading his precious book? What is he up to? Well, I will not give him the satisfaction of distracting me during class._

Iruka felt the small pulse of chakra when Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and that was when he allowed himself to look up at the empty tree branch and smile at the dissipating tendrils of smoke.

_Ha! That'll teach you to spy on me._

Iruka's triumph at withstanding Kakashi's stare was short-lived however. For the rest of the day he found himself glancing up at the empty tree branch, wishing he'd find a mop of messy white hair and a smug smile concealed under a mask. But Kakashi never reappeared that day and it left Iruka feeling disappointed and he couldn't figure out why.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Depending on who you were, you either saw the time of day as very late at night, or very early in the morning. But no matter what time of day you saw it as, there was no mistaking the scene playing out in the darkened streets of Konoha. Two men, both respected by their peers for the way they carried themselves both professionally and personally, were staggering down a deserted street, drunk, happy and sleepy.

Asuma and Genma had taken Iruka out to celebrate his birthday and the trio whooped it up in their favorite bar, joined intermittently by various well wishers until the owner finally pushed them out the front door so he could close.

The friends didn't make it more than three steps from the front door of the bar before Hayate showed up, offering to see Genma home since he was in the opposite direction of Iruka's and Asuma's homes. No one had thought anything of the sudden arrival of Hayate, their minds slowed considerably thanks to the large quantity of alcohol they'd consumed.

So Asuma and Iruka waved goodbye to Genma and Hayate and made their way home to their respective apartments.

"Hey, Asma?"

The older man cringed at his drunken friend's slurring of his name.

"Yeah?"

"You think Genma will ever figure out how much Hayate reeeeally likes him?"

Asuma scoffed at Iruka's question. _Unbelievable. He's asking if Genma will ever open his eyes when he himself is blind as a bat. Not that that senbon-sucking idiot would ever be brave enough to tell Iruka_.

"I doubt it. I think Hayate will have to take things into his own hands."

Iruka giggled and Asuma looked over to see him strolling along with a grin on his face.

"What about you, Iruka?"

Iruka turned big brown eyes to Asuma, looking like an innocent child.

"Hmm? Me?"

"Yeah. Is there anybody you really like?"

Iruka suddenly burst out laughing, holding his midsection as he staggered in a halting zigzag pattern.

"Are you serious?! What are we…..ten? Is there a note you need me to pass during study break?"

Asuma had stopped and watched as Iruka kept walking down the dimly lit street, lost in his own perceived hilarity. _That's what I was afraid of_.

Looking over to see if his friend was enjoying the joke as much as he was, Iruka turned to his right only to find himself alone.

"Huh?"

He whirled, a little too quickly and wobbled as he did an about-face to find Asuma several yards behind.

"Asma? Why'd you stop?"

Asuma rolled his eyes and started to slowly and carefully close the distance between them. He clapped a strong hand on Iruka's shoulder causing the drunken birthday boy to lean heavily in that direction.

"You're a good friend, a good ninja and a good teacher. And if the situation ever called for it, I would lay down my life for you. But you're as much of an oblivious fool as that senbon-sucking idiot and I pity the person who wants to pass you notes during study break. Happy birthday, and goodnight."

Iruka watched in bewilderment as his dear friend turned and made his way slowly down the street. _What just happened_? Iruka replayed Asuma's words, his brow furrowed as he concentrated on every word:

"_You're a good friend…ninja…teacher…I would…..pass you notes during study break….Happy birthday…_"

Suddenly his face brightened and he ran after his friend, hugging the larger man from behind.

"Thank you, Asma. You're a good friend."

The jounin blinked a few times, wondering why his friend was hugging him and what he was being thanked for. Not able to come up with anything, he pat the hands on his chest and a sleepy smile curved his lips.

"I'm glad you had a nice birthday, Iruka. Now stop hugging me before someone sees us."

_To be continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**A/N** – The pictorial inspiration for this chapter came courtesy of PantieChee. The picture is entitled Flower Ninja. I literally took the scene in the picture and put it in the story. It was just too cute and so I had to pay tribute.

**Warning** – Reading this chapter may give you a case of the warm 'n' fuzzies. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Picture This**

**Chapter 8**

It was a pleasant spring evening and Iruka was enjoying the warm breeze. He had his windows open and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet fragrance of budding flowers.

"Delivery for Umino Iruka!"

He looked up from his book to his balcony where the shouted voice seemed to emanate. As he made his way to the open door, he heard the voice again, instantly recognizing it.

"Delivery for Umino Iruka!"

Iruka stepped out onto the balcony, but didn't see anything.

"Kakashi?"

A bouquet of flowers suddenly materialized from below the balcony. Ignoring the flowers, Iruka leaned over and looked down to see Kakashi hanging by his other hand from the balcony ledge, a smile on his face. Or so the curves in the fabric covering his mouth indicated.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a delivery."

"Stop clowning around and get up here."

Kakashi and the flowers disappeared only to rematerialize a few paces away from Iruka.

"Happy Birthday."

Iruka felt the flush on his cheeks as he reached out for the offered flowers.

"But….my birthday was….I mean….You didn't have to do this."

"You should always celebrate your life, Iruka, even if it's just once a year. And I missed yours while I was on a mission last week so here I am."

The corner of Iruka's mouth tugged up slightly and he bent his face towards the flowers, suddenly feeling very happy.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"You're very welcome, Iruka."

The two stood on the balcony, silence reigning until Kakashi started to reach out for Iruka. Once his mission had been completed and he started to make his way back home, he'd come to the decision that he would take the risk and let Iruka know how he felt about him.

Kakashi's small movement broke Iruka's trance and he headed into his apartment, calling out as he retreated.

"What am I just standing here for? Here you bring me these beautiful flowers and I haven't even put them in water yet. Come on in, I'll just be a moment!"

Kakashi sighed and entered the apartment, following Iruka back to his kitchen where he found him filling a curved pitcher with water, the flowers already arranged in the container. He walked past Kakashi, back out into the living room and placed them on the table next to his reading chair.

"There. Perfect." He looked up to find Kakashi leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, head bowed. "Kakashi? Is something---"

"I want you to know that your friendship means a lot to me, Iruka."

Iruka stood there, confused, waiting for Kakashi to continue and explain his sudden statement.

"And….if there's anything you need or want…..or….I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't hesitate to come to me. For anything. Ok?"

Iruka nodded as he answered quietly, still unsure of where Kakashi's sudden mood change had come from.

"O-ok. Sure."

Kakashi raised his head and fixed his one visible eye on his friend. When it didn't seem like Iruka was going to say anything further, he pushed off the wall and headed for the balcony. _Maybe he doesn't understand what I'm trying to say. Or maybe he does and is just being polite._

"Kakashi, wait."

Kakashi stopped but didn't turn around. Iruka took a step forward, not sure of what to say. He had called out to the juunin without thinking. He just knew, no he felt, that he didn't want Kakashi to leave just yet.

"Um…" Skilled eyes surveyed the man standing on the balcony and as he took in Kakashi's appearance, Iruka realized something. "Y-you look like you just got back to the village. I could….make you something to eat. That is, if you're hungry."

Kakashi turned and saw the sincerity in the big brown eyes and he felt a warmness spread through his body. _Although I can tell he's uncertain about something. Me? Him_? Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"That sounds lovely, thank you. But I should probably wash up first."

"Oh, yes of course. Why don't you come back here when you're done and hopefully dinner will be ready?"

"I won't be long."

Iruka waited until the last little tendril of smoke dissipated before he sprang into action, searching his kitchen for ingredients to make a presentable dinner for Kakashi. As he pulled out pans and vegetables and began cooking, Iruka wondered why he was so happy and nervous to be cooking dinner for Kakashi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi felt energized. When he'd gotten back to Konoha he was tired and dirty and just wanted to get home, but he was determined to deliver Iruka's flowers first. And it had been totally worth it. _He not only liked the flowers but invited me to dinner_.

As he washed the filth of his most recent mission away he was careful of the newly acquired bruise on his ribs thanks to a certain overzealous Uchiha. _Damn that boy. He needs to relax._

Kakashi rigorously scrubbed his face when a thought suddenly occurred to him. _I'm going to eat dinner with Iruka. I'll have to…. _ He practically flew out of the shower and into his bedroom where he stared intently at his reflection in the mirror: mismatched eyes, long scar, and wild silver hair. He didn't have a single doubt in his mind about showing his face to Iruka. His worry was centered on Iruka himself. _I wonder how he'll react_. _ If he'll be….disappointed_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka stuck his head out of the kitchen. _Did I just hear someone knock at the door_? A few seconds later, he heard the gentle knock and raced for the door, hoping to not burn dinner. _Who could be knocking on my door at this hour_? When he flung the door open, ready to politely blowoff anyone, including Naruto, his mouth hung open, soundless, at the sight that greeted him.

If it weren't for the telltale silver hair and the Sharingan eye, he would question the identity of his guest. Kakashi stood before him dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with his entire face visible. Even the normally wild hair was actually tamed and somewhat styled. _I had no idea….._

Kakashi resisted the urge to shuffle his feet but couldn't stop his cheeks from acquiring a rosy tint under Iruka's scrutiny and he averted his eyes, looking for anything to distract him.

"Iruka?"

"Oh…sorry." Iruka hadn't realized he was staring at Kakashi's face and he smiled sheepishly before retreating into his apartment, gesturing for Kakashi to enter.

"I…I apologize. Please, come in. I wasn't expecting….I mean it makes sense….Oh no! The food!"

Iruka quickly ducked into the kitchen and Kakashi took a deep breath as he followed. _That wasn't so bad_. He leaned against the kitchen doorway and smiled as he observed the man in action. He had two pans cooking on the stove and apparently something in the oven which he kept a strict eye on. _Wow. I get an honest-to-goodness meal. This will be quite a treat_.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Um…yes actually. I feel bad asking a guest to help, but would you mind setting the table?"

Kakashi kept his frown from showing as he accepted the plates stacked with utensils and turned for the table. _I'm a guest? Not a friend_? By the time he was done doing as Iruka asked, the cook emerged with two steaming bowls, quickly followed by a large plate piled high with various slices of fish.

"Have a seat." Iruka smiled at the appreciative gaze in Kakashi's eyes as he took in the sight of their dinner. "What would you like to drink?"

"Iced water would be great, thanks." Kakashi sat down and continued to take in the wonderful smells of Iruka's cooking.

The chuunin returned with their drinks and the two settled in for a nice dinner.

"Itadakimasu……"

As Kakashi served himself, he noticed his dinner companion staring at him again. He didn't turn to face the chocolate eyes, his own nervousness threatening to break through. _It's so much easier when I'm wearing my mask._

"What's so fascinating?"

"You. Oh! No, I mean…..your appearance."

Kakashi tried to keep his delight from showing, but when he looked up and saw Iruka's bowed head and flaming red cheeks, he couldn't suppress a light chuckle.

"It's ok, Iruka. Stop being so nervous and speak your mind."

Iruka looked up at the friendly smile and his cheeks became even more heated than they already were. But he heard the juunin's sincerity and saw that he was a bit nervous as well and it helped to make him feel more at ease. _This has to be awkward for him too_.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I am…honored."

"You should be. I don't eat just anyone's cooking."

Kakashi winked at Iruka and the two men couldn't help but chuckle. From there, dinner went smoothly with the pair falling into a comfortable give and take as they spoke of missions, students and things in general. As he ate, Iruka's eyes flashed to the flowers sitting on the table and then to the smiling man sitting across from him.

_Kakashi just got back from a mission. He must be tired but instead of going to bed, he came here and gave me flowers. And now we're having dinner together. If it had been me----_

"Kakashi…..did you file your mission report before coming here?"

Kakashi took a sip of his water before answering. He could hear the teacher in Iruka coming out. _Great. Am I going to get a lecture now_?

"The mission report is probably being delivered as we speak. I thought it would be a good learning experience for Sakura. Besides…..delivering your flowers and having dinner was much more important. Not to mention enjoyable."

Iruka's first instinct was to reprimand Kakashi's lack of responsibility in pawning off his job to his student, but he bit his tongue. In truth he was happy that Kakashi had come to see him.

"I'm….glad."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise and Iruka scoffed as he bowed his head and focused on his plate.

"Don't be so shocked. I'm not that rigid."

"Yes you are."

Iruka looked up, ready to defend himself, but all he could do in the face of the gentle smile and sparkling eyes was smile.

"Yes, I suppose I am. But for tonight…I'm glad."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Iruka. It was delicious."

"You're quite welcome. And thank you for the flowers."

The two men just stood there in Iruka's living room, awkward in the silence. Iruka looked off to the side, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, head lowered slightly. Finally Kakashi cleared his throat and headed for the balcony.

"Well….goodnight, Iruka."

Iruka stood there and offered a small smile and wave as he watched Kakashi disappear into the night. _It felt nice to cook dinner for him_. Iruka walked over to the flowers and his fingertips lightly caressed a pink bloom. It was then he noticed it. Buried within the bouquet was one red flower. It was small and overshadowed by the others, having a shorter stem than most. Iruka reached in and pulled it out, bringing it up to his nose. Its smell was subtle, but sweet.

"You're coming with me, little guy."

Iruka fell asleep with the red flower on his nightstand in its own small vase.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

The pictorial inspiration for the first part of this chapter comes from _**mangacat**_. It's called Kakashi in the Window.

**Picture This**

**Chapter 9**

Iruka was bent over his desk, grading papers. He'd been lax in keeping up with grading his students' papers and so he'd made a promise to himself that he wouldn't eat dinner until all the papers had been graded. Unfortunately he wasn't even halfway through when his stomach protested loudly.

"Ugh. It's going to be a long night."

After making it through a few more papers, Iruka heard a light tapping sound and he turned to his right to see Kakashi's face in the window directly next to his desk. He started, jumping out of his seat as Kakashi just smiled and waved.

"Kakashi?! What are you doing?!"

Iruka opened the window and Kakashi skillfully entered, not disturbing a single piece of paper on his desk.

"Hi there. Thought I'd stop by."

"Oh really? Just like that?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Kakashi kept his voice light and casual and his posture was relaxed, his hands in his pockets. But despite his appearance, Kakashi was studying everything around him. He was studying the room, trying to glean details about Iruka from its contents and he was studying Iruka himself. His true reason for appearing in Iruka's window was the result of overhearing Genma and Asuma speaking as he sat in the corner of a bar, nursing a beer. The two men were concerned because Iruka was tired a lot lately, apparently the result of the extra school work he was trying to juggle while another teacher was out on a mission.

So he'd abandoned his beer and headed straight for Iruka's apartment. And upon observing the teacher from afar before approaching his window, Kakashi could indeed see the fatigue in the dark circles under his eyes and the slumped posture as he sat at his desk.

"Kakashi, I don't believe you. But I'm too tired to argue with you right now."

Iruka slumped back down in his chair and propped his elbow in the arm of the chair and propped his head against his hand.

"Hmmm. You do look rather ragged."

"Gee, thanks."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Kakashi's question had Iruka sitting up straight, looking at the man standing before him in wonder. _Is he serious? Just like that? He shows up at my place, crawls through my window, and then offers to help me like some Good Samaritan fairy? Ok, not fairy. More like imp_.

An image of Kakashi with wings and a crown of leaves invaded Iruka's mind and he couldn't help himself. He suddenly chuckled and looked away, turning back towards his desk and grabbing a large stack of papers.

"Actually, I could use your help. Follow me."

Kakashi did as he was told, all the while wondering what Iruka was thinking about that was so funny.

"I have a tremendous amount of papers to grade. Have a seat."

Iruka dropped the papers onto the kitchen table along with two red pens and then headed for the fridge, grabbing two beers. Kakashi sat down and pulled down his mask and lifted his headband, feeling completely comfortable around Iruka.

As Iruka sat down he did a double take at the man sitting next to him but said nothing as he shook his head. _I wonder if I'll ever get used to seeing his face_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours, seven beers and several exasperated sighs later, the two ninja were done grading papers. Kakashi sat back with a groan and flexed his neck, trying to work out the kinks.

"I had no idea grading papers could take so much out of a person. The eye strain alone, trying to read their handwriting is grueling enough. But then you actually read what they wrote and _wow_."

Iruka chuckled and stood up, gathering the papers together.

"The mission reports you guys turn in are usually worse."

Iruka's laughter became louder when he saw the offended look on Kakashi's face.

"I'll be right back."

Iruka headed back to his office, filed the papers away for delivery the next day, and returned to find Kakashi exactly where he left him.

"I really appreciate your help, Kakashi. I can't imagine how long it would have taken me all by myself."

"I was happy to help."

"I wish I could offer you dinner but all I have is leftover pizza."

"Leftover pizza sounds good to me." _Anything to stay with you a little longer_.

"Oh, ok."

Iruka left to retrieve the pizza and some plates, unaware of the mismatched eyes following his every move, and lips curved in a content smile. _I could get used to nights like this_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi sat under the tree, enjoying the shade it offered and hiding behind his precious book, acting as if he had not a care in the world and wasn't paying his students a bit of attention. The truth of the matter was he wasn't even reading. If anyone paid attention long enough they'd notice he hadn't turned one page. His mind was otherwise occupied with a certain teacher and how to make him understand he wanted more than his friendship and worrying about whether said teacher would even consider him.

The sound of raised voices caught Kakashi's attention and he glanced up to see Naruto and Sasuke arguing with Sakura of course defending her beloved Sasuke. Actually it was Naruto who was arguing while Sasuke stood there, looking slightly annoyed.

_They've got to learn to work these things out for themselves. I've got my own problems_. _How do I make Iruka see me as more than the guy who shows up on his balcony or window? How do I get him to take me seriously_?

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you going to do something about Naruto?!"

One blue eye looked up and regarded the angry girl with pink hair looming over him. _She'll make some man very hen pecked someday_. Kakashi let his gaze fall past Sakura to Naruto and Sasuke who were now rolling around on the ground punching and growling at each other. _They look like healthy boys to m_e.

"Kakashi-sensei?! You're the _teacher_! Do something!"

A steel blue eye blinked a few times and then widened in comprehension.

_That's it. I need to show him I'm not some lackadaisical pervert who shows up late and hangs out on peoples' balconies_.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Kakashi looked up at Sakura whose face was a deep crimson and her eyes glinted with promised pain. Kakashi stood up, slipping his book in his pocket and laid a firm hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm trusting you as future ninja of this village to figure out how to work together and behave like adults. Now if you'll excuse me, I just realized I left the iron on."

And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura slack jawed and alone to deal with her fighting teammates.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since it was Saturday Kakashi wasn't sure where to find Iruka or how he was going to show him he was a responsible adult. He just knew that he had to do it while inspiration was still on his side. As it turned out, he was lucky enough to find him at home, reading.

Kakashi took a deep steadying breath and walked into the building, climbing the stairs to Iruka's apartment door.

KNOCK KNOCK

Iruka put his book down and headed for the door. _I wonder who's here. Genma said he couldn't do anything today, so who_--?

"K-Kakashi?"

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm currently standing in the hallway speaking with you."

Iruka heard the teasing and saw the wry smile behind the mask and he just chuckled as he backed into his apartment, gesturing for Kakashi to enter. Kakashi wandered into the living room while Iruka went back to his chair.

"Have a seat. I wouldn't want you to speak to me while standing up."

Kakashi sat down on the nearby sofa and immediately shoved his headband up and pulled his mask down.

"That's very kind of you."

Iruka inclined his head in acknowledgement and waited for Kakashi to continue. _I wonder why he's here this time. You just never know with him_. This thought made Iruka smile. _I like that about him. Usually_.

Kakashi could see Iruka was waiting for him to offer an explanation or reason behind his visit and he suddenly found himself at a loss for words. _I guess inspiration just isn't what it used to be_. But he saw the small smile and it gave him courage.

"I thought I'd stop by and….and tell you that the children are doing well."

"That's good to hear. I worry that Naruto's pride would make things difficult."

"Yes, well, it does at times, but then again it's balanced by Sasuke's arrogance and brooding and Sakura's violent tendencies."

Iruka chuckled, remembering how Sasuke's face never changed during class and the numerous welts Sakura had helped to blossom forth on her classmates' heads.

Hearing Iruka's laughter relaxed Kakashi even further, leaving him with just a strong case of butterflies, instead of the nauseous feeling he'd walked in the apartment with.

"My other reason for stopping by is a bit Is there a problem with the children?"

Iruka's smile was gone and Kakashi wanted to get it back.

"No, no. This is a personal matter."

Iruka's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _He's coming to me about a personal problem? He's willing to trust me that much_? Iruka felt a sense of excitement and pride at realizing how Kakashi regarded him.

"I'll listen to anything you have to say, Kakashi."

Iruka had meant the words to sooth and encourage Kakashi, but it seemed to have the opposite effect as mismatched eyes just stared at him, unblinking.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes? Oh right, sorry."

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked down at the floor as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"You see…I realize that I have a certain…..reputation…in the village. And that I…."

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair and stood up, pacing the room, feeling the need to move. _After all, it's not as easy to hit a moving target_.

"Iruka, I….."

A frustrated growl and once again Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair. Iruka found he liked watching the nervous gesture. _He has such long fingers and they're so graceful no matter what they do_.

"I realize I'm not the easiest person to….I'm not perfect, Iruka."

"Kakashi, what are you trying to say? Aren't you the one always telling me to stop being nervous and just speak my mind?"

Kakashi let out a nervous chuckle as his own words were used against him. He hated that. He stopped and looked at Iruka, taking a deep breath.

"You're right, I should. It's just that this is….different. Important. And I don't want to screw it up."

He looked at the chuunin again and saw those warm, chocolate eyes gazing at him with such sincerity and patience he felt his whole body relax. _You have such power over me, Iruka_.

"I wanted to tell you how much I cherish your friendship, and……I wish to make it so much more."

Iruka felt his heart begin to pound within his chest and he was sure that the keen eyes of the man standing before him could see his clothes vibrating with the force of the thumping organ.

"Um….well…"

Iruka's mouth opened and closed enough times that he felt like a fish. Finally he exhaled sharply and walked over to the balcony and opened the door to get some fresh air. As he inhaled deeply an odd thought occurred to him.

"You didn't come in using the balcony."

Kakashi blinked a few times, his mind screeching as it shifted gears in the unexpected change in their conversation.

"Thought I'd try being conventional for a change."

Iruka turned to face Kakashi, his brows furrowed in confusion. Not just at why Kakashi used the front door, but why it seemed to matter to him. He watched, mesmerized as Kakashi approached him, coming to a stop within inches of the teacher.

Kakashi reached out and let his fingertips lightly trail over Iruka's burning cheeks, his eyes following the gesture. He leaned in closer and looked to Iruka for permission. The big eyes were at half-mast and so Kakashi closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. His mind reeled with the feel and taste of Iruka's lips. They were warm and soft and tasted faintly of the tea he was so fond of.

Kakashi kept the kiss soft and brief and when he pulled back looking for some sort of response, he found Iruka's eyes closed. He let his forehead come to rest against Iruka's as his hands framed the tanned and flushed face.

"Iruka…..please say something."

Iruka wasn't sure he could say anything. Not just because his mind was a jumble of nonsense at the moment, but because his heart was pounding and his chest felt tight and breathing seemed to be a problem at the moment. _He kissed me. Kakashi kissed me. Is this some sort of joke? A waking dream perhaps? No….there's no denying his presence. But I still don't understand_…..

"W-why?"

Kakashi heard the hushed question and he wondered if Iruka had meant to speak the word aloud. Kakashi closed his eyes and kept his voice equally soft.

"Why what, Iruka?"

Iruka's eyes opened at Kakashi's question and he pulled back to look at the man still holding his face. Two pair of eyes met and Kakashi let his hands slide from Iruka's cheeks, bringing them up to run through his own hair and stopping at the end, grasping fistfuls of silvery-white hair in an attempt to hide his nervousness.

"Why…..me?"

Kakashi didn't need to think about his answer and he wasn't scared to tell Iruka how he felt. His only fear was being rejected.

"Because you're amazing, Iruka. You're kind, giving, unassuming, intelligent, funny and so many other things that make me feel…..light and happy."

"Oh."

Kakashi watched as Iruka stood there, seemingly lost in thought as he let his gaze fall to Kakashi's chest. _What do I do? Kakashi wants to…date me? I don't think that's wise, but I don't want to just send him away. I like Kakashi. I'm always happy when I'm with him. But does that mean I want to date him_?

Iruka looked up at the expectant face so close to his own. _He has such a nice face. I know he doesn't think so, but it's the truth. And I don't want it to go away_.

"Iruka? Are you ok?"

Kakashi let his hands fall from the back of his neck to his side, needing to do something while Iruka just stared at him, a small smile slowly transforming his face. _That's a good sign_.

"I…like you too, Kakashi. But I don't---"

"Do you like being with me, Iruka?"

Kakashi cut off Iruka's words with a question that positively reeked of his desperation. He didn't want to hear what was coming next. If Iruka rejected him, all was lost.

"Yes, I do."

Iruka's smile grew by a fraction and Kakashi once again had hope in his heart.

"Then all I'm asking of you, for the time being, is to spend more time with me."

"More? Like d-dating?"

Kakashi shrugged and tried to play things off casually.

"Not necessarily. But perhaps we could have dinner together, say…once a week?"

Iruka thought about what Kakashi was saying and even though it sounded a whole lot like dating, he found he couldn't say no. The truth of the matter was he enjoyed Kakashi's company. _But maybe I should put a restriction on the kissing thing_._ That's not what friends do and I don't want to mislead him. I'm not ready for that, no matter how pleasant it was._

"Alright, Kakashi. I can agree to that. But no kissing."

Kakashi's heart soared and plummeted within a matter of seconds and he felt a little woozy. He blinked a few times, recovering his senses and offering a smile. _Baby steps are better than no steps at all_.

"Then it's settled."

_To be continued…. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

This one is a bit short but that's because I had to break it up or else you would have had a veeeeery long chapter.

**Picture This**

**Chapter 10**

"Do you ever wear your hair down?"

Kakashi smiled at the rosy tint to Iruka's cheeks as he turned his attention back to the dinner Iruka had cooked for them. It had become their ritual to have dinner together every Thursday. So far, Iruka had insisted on cooking the meals but Kakashi already had plans for next week. _The Hokage better not send me out on a mission_.

"What?"

"I was just thinking…..do you ever wear your hair down?"

Iruka shrugged noncommittally, not willing to give the subject much thought. _What kind of question is that_?

"Why do you ask?"

Kakashi just shrugged as he chewed and swallowed his food.

"I was just curious."

The truth of the matter was he was more than just curious. He really wanted to know what it felt like to run his fingers through it and he wanted to see the boyishly handsome face framed by the dark hair. It had become the stuff of daydreams.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi blinked himself out of yet another daydream to see Iruka looking at him with concerned brown eyes.

"Hm? I'm sorry. I'm afraid my mind just wandered a bit. What were you saying?"

"Nothing. You just looked---"

"Brainless?"

Kakashi chuckled and reached for his glass of iced water, but froze when he heard Iruka's words.

"Happy, actually. What were you thinking about?"

_Should I tell him what I was thinking about? Will he freak out_?

"I was thinking about you." Kakashi didn't make direct eye contact when he spoke. Instead he took a sip of his water before returning his gaze to Iruka and sure enough, the quiet teacher looked embarrassed. "I guess I'm more than just curious about what you look like with your hair down."

Iruka blinked out of his embarrassment and his brows furrowed.

"That's what you were thinking? That's it?"

Once again Kakashi just shrugged. Iruka scoffed and admonished himself for being disappointed that Kakashi was only thinking of his hair. _What did I expect_? He reached up and pulled out the hair tie, shaking the hair out and shoving the tie in his pants pocket. As his hair fell around his face, he picked up his fork and began eating again.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I mean it's just---"

Suddenly Kakashi was leaning across the table and his fingers were running through Iruka's hair. He had that happy look on his face again from just moments ago and Iruka could only sit there as Kakashi leaned in closer and closer, seemingly fascinated by his hair.

_What the hell is going on with him? Does he have some sort of fetish? No doubt it comes from those stupid books_._ But….his fingers, they feel nice_.

Kakashi's eyes had been watching as his pale fingers threaded through the dark chestnut hair. He traced the hairline around Iruka's face, noting where it brushed against his still rosy cheek. And then a few strands fell forward, drawing Kakashi's eyes to Iruka's face and he found big brown eyes gazing at him in wonder.

Kakashi slowly let his fingers slide from Iruka's hair, not wanting to project the image that he was doing something wrong by quickly snatching his hand back and acting nervous. _If I act normal, maybe he'll do the same. Yeah, reaching over across the table and running your fingers through your companion's hair is perfectly normal_. Kakashi kept his head bowed for a few moments, embarrassed for what he'd done and worried he'd upset Iruka.

_Say something, damn you_!

Without the soothing feeling of Kakashi's fingers running through his hair, Iruka slowly blinked himself back to the here and now to find Kakashi, head bowed, eating. _I….I just don't get him. How could something like my hair fascinate him so much_? Then Iruka's eyes fell to Kakashi's hand as it reached out for his drink and suddenly Iruka understood. _I'm the same way about his hands and his face. I just like to watch them_.

Iruka's gaze followed Kakashi's hand up until he met Kakashi's eyes over the glass. He could see the barest of flinches in the mismatched eyes, but Iruka just smiled and returned to eating his dinner, happy that he understood a little more about Kakashi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka felt his presence behind him and turned to see Kakashi leaning against the tree, looking casual and carefree as usual. _You'd never know how truly deadly he is_.

Iruka smiled and walked over to the tree, still at an advantageous spot to observe his students.

"Hello there."

"Hello, Iruka. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What brings you here?"

"I was just reminded that there's a festival this week. So I thought that instead of having dinner at your place, we could go to the festival together."

"You actually want to go to the festival?"

"Yes. I think it will be fun."

"But what about dinner?"

"There will be plenty of food there. Say yes, Iruka."

Iruka looked away from Kakashi and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked out among the children playing during their break. _Kakashi is making it sound like a real date. What will people say? And what if my students see us_?

Kakashi frowned and hung his head. He had been excited about going to the festival with Iruka. _It could have been our first official date. But maybe he's still not ready to---_

"I'll go with you on two conditions."

"Hmm?"

Kakashi's head popped up and even though he was hopeful again at Iruka going on a date with him, his stomach was still tight, waiting to hear what Iruka had to say.

"First. We're going to be in public….our peers and my students…..I don't want them to….assume anything."

Kakashi could tell Iruka was uncomfortable making the demand of him and it helped to lessen the hurt he felt. _I suppose he has a point_. _But….I guess that means it's not a date_.

"Second."

Iruka turned to face Kakashi with a smirk on his face. "You must wear a yukata. It's traditional festival attire and I won't attend unless you do this properly."

Kakashi blinked a few times, surprised at Iruka's second condition and yet, oddly thrilled. _Does this mean we're going on a date? Is he finally going to accept me as a potential boyfriend and not just his friend? And what's with that smirk? It's different somehow, but I really like it_.

"You've got yourself a deal, Iruka. We'll meet at the southern entrance to the festival at 6pm."

Iruka nodded and his gaze lingered on Kakashi for a few extra moments before he turned away and headed back to his students. He could feel Kakashi's eyes on him right up to the moment he entered the school building and closed the door behind him. He smiled as he followed the chattering children back to the classroom. _I guess we're going on our first date_.

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

The date! Or is it? Hey, is that Genma over there? Why does he look so irked? Hmmm…

**Picture This**

**Chapter 11**

Kakashi emerged from the alley and into the happy chaos that was the firefly festival. His stomach was full of butterflies, but in a pleasant way as he made his way to his destination and his first date with Iruka. _I don't care if he doesn't want anyone to know. It's still a date_.

As he neared the entrance, he began scanning for Iruka. _I can't wait to see what he looks like in a yukata. I'm willing to bet my entire collection of books that wearing this damnable thing will be worth the trouble_. Kakashi recalled his trip to the clothing store and the look on the man's face when Kakashi had asked for a yukata. An hour's worth of teasing later he had a yukata and matching accessories.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi's ears perked up at the familiar voice and he immediately zoomed in on the waving figure standing only twenty yards away. But as quickly as his heart soared, it fell and he frowned as he came to a stop in front of a smiling Iruka. _That son of a bitch. He didn't wear a yukata. He….he….tricked me_!

Kakashi's blue eye roamed over Iruka who was standing before him in a pair of loose brown pants that matched his eyes and a creamy tunic that had a simple swirl pattern outlining the collar in orange thread. And as Kakashi reached the top, he found a warm smile and sparkling eyes framed by soft chocolate tresses. _He wore his hair down. And he looks so happy. Is it because of me? Could he actually be that happy to see me_?

"Wow, Kakashi. You look---"

"Beautiful."

"Uh, well, actually I was going to say festive. The yukata…it suits you." Iruka's smile broadened and he reached out to tap the eye patch covering Kakashi's sharingan. "And this is a nice touch. I'm impressed you found one to match your clothes."

Kakashi was thankful most of face was covered at the moment. He was mortified for having said Iruka was beautiful out loud. And worse, Iruka thought he was talking about himself. _Why am I such an idiot around him_?!

"Kakashi? Hello?"

Iruka's smile had faltered and he was waving his hand slowly in front of Kakashi's face. Kakashi blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling.

"Oh, the patch, yes. Well, apparently there is a high incidence of ninja loosing one of their eyes. Morbid fact of life, but fashion bonus for me."

Iruka chuckled as he took in the full picture of Kakashi. He was wearing a dark blue yukata with a silver sash and matching silver mask that covered from his nose down. The eye patch was silver as well and the wild mane of silvery-white hair looked as untamed as ever. _My gods, what a picture. And he did this for me_.

"Well, I like it."

Kakashi saw the twinkle in Iruka's eyes and the rosy cheeks as his gaze fell one more time, very quickly, taking in Kakashi's image. _Forget seeing him in a yukata. That look on his face is reward enough_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is that…..?"

"Hey, don't stop walking, you idiot! I almost spilled my drink!"

Genma still wasn't paying attention to Asuma as the older man walked around him with a grumble and sat down at the table with his drink. His attention remained fixed on the two people across the way.

"What are you looking at?"

Asuma followed Genma's gaze to see Iruka and Kakashi across the way at a kabob stand. They were smiling and talking as Kakashi handed first one, then two kabobs to Iruka who tried to balance the food with the drink already in his hands and a small bag of food.

"Is it possible? Are they on a---"

Before Asuma could get his question out Genma was walking towards the pair and managed to catch Iruka's drink before it splattered to the ground.

"Genma! Wha---? Oh thanks, I appreciate the save."

Genma smiled at his friend and gestured to the small drinking garden behind him.

"Asuma and I were just having some drinks. Want to join us?"

"Oh, uh, no thanks. We were just about to eat."

"We?"

"Yes. We."

Genma and Iruka turned to see Kakashi standing there with two more kabobs.

"Hey, Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed just enough to make Genma's smirk curl just a little more. _Does he know about me and Iruka? He seemed concerned about Iruka before and I figured they were friends. But…..Is he just protecting his friend, or is there more_?

"I'm about to sit down and eat with Iruka."

Genma turned to Iruka and clamped a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Why don't you guys join us? We have a big enough table."

Genma pointed over to his table where Asuma was seated, watching the exchange. When all eyes turned towards him he just rolled his eyes and took a long, deep drink of his beer.

"See, Asuma's lonely. C'mon, 'Ruka."

Iruka turned questioning eyes to Kakashi who merely gestured that it was Iruka's decision. Iruka sighed and looked over at Genma, then to Asuma, and then back to Kakashi. _I wanted to spend this evening with Kakashi. Just the two of us. And Kakashi won't eat in front of them. But if I decline…they'll know something is up_.

Iruka turned to face his friend with a sheepish grin and burning cheeks. _To hell with it_.

"Kakashi and I…..w-we're on a date." He felt the presence of Kakashi's body as the silver haired man stepped up to stand right behind his shoulder, a reassuring hand on the small of Iruka's back. "Maybe some other time?"

Genma's smile fell and he looked to Kakashi for a brief moment before returning his attention to Iruka.

"Yeah, sure. Have fun."

Genma handed back the drink he'd rescued and Iruka watched as Genma walked back over to their friend and slumped down into his seat with a huff. Iruka felt guilty but seeing Asuma's reassuring nod, he felt a little better and allowed Kakashi to pull him away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are you taking me, Kakashi?"

"It's not much further."

Kakashi had led Iruka from the festival through numerous alleyways. They hadn't been walking for long, but all the twists and turns had Iruka out of sorts and it seemed like they'd been walking for quite awhile. Iruka frowned down at the kabobs in his hands. _I bet they're cold by now_.

Finally they emerged and Iruka found himself someplace he was unfamiliar with. It appeared to be a park, but none that he knew of. He could see a playground off in the distance, but mostly it appeared to be large grassy areas with shrubs, trees, and benches strewn about. The sound of running water was coming from the far right and he imagined it was a fountain of some sort.

"Where are we?"

While Iruka had been admiring their surroundings, Kakashi had walked off a little bit and then jumped up into a tree.

"Kakashi?"

By the time Iruka reached the tree, Kakashi had reappeared with a basket and blanket and two servings of kabobs clenched tightly in his teeth.

"What---?"

Kakashi placed the basket on the ground and quickly spread out the blanket and sat down with a grateful sigh, taking the heavy kabobs from his mouth. He looked up at Iruka with a smile and gestured at the spot next to him on the blanket.

"Have a seat."

Iruka sat down next to Kakashi who was reaching into the basket and came back out with some plates and a couple bottles of water. He took the kabobs from Iruka and put them on a plate and offered him a bottle of water.

"Kakashi, what did you do?"

"Well, I wasn't going to eat in public so I found a spot a little out of the way. I hope you don't mind."

"No. It's nice here, but….where is here?"

Kakashi chuckled as he pulled down his mask.

"The people of this neighborhood decided they wanted a park nearby so they made one. I'd say it's about a year and a half old by now."

"It's lovely."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments as they began to eat but after finishing his first kabob, Kakashi spoke up, hoping his voice wouldn't sound as uncertain as he felt.

"Iruka, I wanted to thank you…..well, maybe not thank you but…."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and hung his head with a groan and Iruka couldn't help but smile slightly. He was still amazed that someone who presented such a calm and collected persona to the outside world could be so unsure of himself at times.

"What you said to Genma really meant a lot to me."

Iruka felt not only his cheeks get warm, but his entire body. He had felt guilty for blowing off his friend, but once he realized he was willing to do it to spend time alone with Kakashi, the guilt vanished, replaced with a nervous excitement at finally accepting how much Kakashi truly meant to him. _I guess this means there's no hiding now_.

Iruka looked up and smiled at Kakashi who was gazing at him expectantly. _I'm not in this alone. He's scared too_.

Iruka reached out and entwined his fingers with Kakashi's.

"After we finish eating, you're going back to the festival to win me a fish like a proper date should."

Kakashi chuckled and nodded, squeezing Iruka's hand tightly before letting go and continuing their nighttime picnic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka and Kakashi left behind the bright orange and yellow lights of the festival and started for home. Iruka stretched his arms skyward and yawned. If he'd been on a sofa, Kakashi would have thought him a cat.

"If you're that tired I can teleport you home."

Iruka's arms dropped back to his side and he smiled at Kakashi.

"I'm fine. It's a lovely evening and I enjoy walking with you."

Kakashi smiled and turned forward again, reaching out for Iruka's hand and entwining their fingers together. Iruka didn't think twice about the gesture. Once he'd realized how much Kakashi meant to him, he'd become much more relaxed around the silver-haired ninja.

The pair walked slowly towards Iruka's apartment, talking and laughing, lost in their own world. But eventually they arrived at their destination. Kakashi opened the door to Iruka's apartment building but Iruka smiled devilishly and shook his head.

"Would you mind teleporting us to my balcony please?"

Kakashi approached Iruka and wondered what the teacher's smile meant. _I guess I'll know soon enough_. He slipped an arm around Iruka's waist, bringing them in very close and other than his cheeks adopting a flattering shade of pink, Iruka showed no signs he was uncomfortable with what Kakashi was doing. _I don't know what happened tonight, but I'm grateful_.

Within seconds Iruka and Kakashi were standing on Iruka's balcony, tendrils of smoke dissipating around them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kakashi brought a hand up and brushed stray strands of hair from Iruka's eyes. Until Iruka made him, he wasn't going to let go.

"I had a nice time tonight, Kakashi."

"Me too. Do you think there will be another?"

Iruka couldn't help himself and he teased the copy nin.

"Of course. You know they have the firefly festival the same time every year."

"You're cruel, you know that?"

Iruka chuckled and reached up, pulling Kakashi's mask down and carefully removing the eye patch.

"Hmmm. Better."

"Really?"

Iruka just nodded and then bit his bottom lip. Kakashi couldn't resist any longer. He closed the small distance between them and kissed Iruka. The kiss was still tame compared to what Kakashi wanted to do but it felt like heaven nonetheless. And he was more than pleased when Iruka closed in and kissed him after he started to pull away, not wanting to push his luck.

Kakashi was so lost in the feel of Iruka he never once thought about if anyone could or would see them. He didn't care. _And neither does Iruka_.

"Goodnight, Kakashi."

Kakashi regrettably and slowly let go of Iruka as he backed up to his balcony door.

"Goodnight, Iruka."

_To be continued…._

**Has anyone managed to keep the fish from carnivals and the such alive past three weeks**?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**Arashinobara Jikkankakyoku**: Are Sushi and Sashimi still alive?

**Picture This**

**Chapter 12**

"What's with the fish?"

Iruka's mouth quirked in a crooked grin, but he kept his attention on his cards.

"Kakashi won him for me at the firefly festival."

Asuma chuckled and looked over to Genma who might as well have a dark rain cloud floating above his head for the despondent look and attitude tonight. _Jeez, if he was going to be such a baby, he should've stayed home_.

"I'm impressed. I've never known those things to live past two weeks."

Iruka placed a card down and looked up at his friend who was sitting across from him.

"Sorry we couldn't hang out with you guys."

"No problem. We understand, right, Genma?"

Iruka and Asuma looked over to Genma who was slouched down in his chair, glaring at his cards, even his senbon drooped lower than usual.

"Genma?"

"Oh, let him pout and just skip him."

"But---"

"I'm not pouting."

Iruka reached out and pushed Genma's hand of cards down so his friend was forced to look at him.

"What's going on?"

Genma slowly turned his eyes from the blank spot in the table to a worried Iruka and felt the guilt starting to twist his stomach. _I'm so selfish. Here I am pissed off because he was on a date and he's worried about me. I'm a horrible friend. I should be happy my friend is happy, right_?

Genma shook his head slowly and laid his cards flat on the table.

"Sorry, 'Ruka. I'm just not feeling well. I think I'm going to go home."

"O…k. Will you let me know if you need anything?"

Genma looked back and smiled.

"Of course. You think I'm going to Mr. Personality over there?"

Iruka and Genma chuckled while Asuma just rolled his eyes and then leveled a warning glare at their departing friend.

"Why don't you just let Hayate nurse you back to health?"

Genma's cheeks became rosy and he was ready to spit all manner of rude things at his friend, but then Iruka spoke up and his rant died before it could even get started.

"Feel better, Genma."

Genma sighed and offered a defeated smile.

"Thanks, 'Ruka. Oh, and you should invite Kakashi to play with us next time. The more the merrier, right? Goodnight."

Genma waved as he turned his back and left Iruka's apartment. Iruka turned back to continue the card game, a pleased smile curving his lips. _I wonder if he'll agree to come play cards with us. I'd really like that_.

"So things must be pretty serious between you and Kakashi."

"I guess….yeah. We're taking things slow and it's….nice."

Iruka's smile fell instantly into a frown as Asuma placed the last card in his hand on the pile. He tossed the rest of his cards on the pile and as Asuma started shuffling for another game, he ducked into the kitchen to refresh their drinks.

"Nice?"

"Yes. Nice."

"Shouldn't there be something more? I mean, a relationship just isn't emotional. There's the physical aspect as well. Are you attracted to him?"

Iruka returned with two bottles of beer, his frown deepening.

"O-of course. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because a fresh new relationship usually has more physical than emotional going for it and the longer the relationship, the more it balances out. But you make it sound like you made a new friend on the playground."

Iruka's cheeks were now burning and he didn't want to discuss Kakashi with Asuma any longer. Their physical relationship was none of his business. _This is why I wanted to keep things secret for awhile. I don't even know what's going on so how can I answer his questions_?

Suddenly, Asuma's deep chuckle sounded and Iruka looked up, mouth gaping like a fish.

"My god, between you and Genma, it's like I'm raising two emotionally stunted children. You can't even speak right now, can you?"

Iruka's mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to stammer out,

"Shut up."

His response only further amused Asuma and this served to bring out Iruka's anger enough to erase his embarrassment.

"This is not funny, Asuma! And my relationship with Kakashi is none of your business."

"Of course it is. And it's Genma's too. We're your friends and it's our job to look after you and make sure this young man has honorable intentions. Now take your turn you poor excuse for a lovesick puppy."

Iruka was about to yell that he'd had enough indignities thrown on him for one night but he saw that broad smile and those glittering eyes and he couldn't help but chuckle as he perused his hand for the proper card to play. _He's right. He's my friend and I'm glad he's worried about me. Although I think the puppy comment was a bit much_.

"Alright, you've got me. I'm really falling for him. But…." Iruka chose a card and discarded it into the pile. "….that doesn't mean this lovesick puppy won't kick your ass this hand."

Both men chuckled and clinked beers before continuing their game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka frowned down at the papers he'd been trying unsuccessfully to grade for the past hour. All he could think about was the night before at Kakashi's apartment. They had been sitting together on the sofa, Iruka having been pulled onto Kakashi's lap during a heavy kissing session when Kakashi's hands had strayed up Iruka's calf, over his hips and under his shirt. Iruka had gasped at the sudden feel of slightly rough hands against his skin but hadn't made a move to stop it. In truth, he couldn't imagine a better feeling.

But just as he was relaxing back into the moment and daring to pull Kakashi's shirt from his pants, Kakashi had pulled back and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Iruka. We agreed to take things slowly. I just…."

"No, it's ok."

But it hadn't been ok. Iruka slid off Kakashi's lap and watched as Kakashi quickly tucked his shirt back in that Iruka had pulled free. Iruka was suddenly very self conscious. _Was it something I did? Or maybe it's something I didn't do_? He looked over to Kakashi for some clue as to what happened but he could see that the jounin had withdrawn into himself, so soon after their make out session had abruptly ended, Iruka left for home.

_I'm very attracted to him and he makes me feel so good. So what are we waiting for? Is he rethinking being with me?_ _Could Asuma be right? Is this just a relationship of comfort_?

Iruka stood up from his desk with a sigh and rubbed his eyes before making his way to the shower. As he stood there and let the warm water beat against the back of his neck, Iruka's mind was still occupied with doubts.

It wasn't as if he was a virgin. He'd had a steady girlfriend once upon a time. Granted he hadn't slept with anybody since then, but it's not like it was something he'd forget how to do.

_But this is different. Kakashi is not a woman._

Iruka had never done anything with a man before and he was scared to look inexperienced in front of Kakashi. _What if I'm really bad and then he never wants to see me again_? _Or maybe…..that's already happened?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi stood in front of the mirror and frowned as he ran a hand down his bare chest and felt the bumps and rough spots that were evidence of how dangerous his profession truly was. As much as he wanted to take things further with Iruka, he found himself pulling back. _What will he think when he sees this scarred body_?

He closed his eyes and thought back to the other night when he slid his hands up under Iruka's shirt. He had been shocked when his hands roamed over smooth, silky flesh. Suddenly his hands felt like sandpaper and he felt unworthy to be touching such a body and he backed away, using the uneasiness that he sensed in Iruka as an excuse to slow things down. Iruka didn't seem mad but had left shortly after and Kakashi spent the rest of the evening cursing himself for his cowardice.

Pushing his memories aside Kakashi focused on his reflection again. He felt like punching the mirror image for showing him the truth, but instead he turned away and collapsed onto his bed with a grunt.

_He means so much to me. If he were to reject me……_

_To be continued…._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

This chapter's inspiration was drawn from the lovely sketch of Iruka laying on top of Kakashi in bed, both shirtless. It was drawn by hmo (on Deviant Art I think).

**DetoxAngel** – Long time? Really? This is about par for the course for me as far as updates are concerned. I hope you check back in at some point cause I'm seeing this through to the end.

**Picture This**

**Chapter 13**

Iruka hated the fact that he was nervous, but he couldn't seem to banish the feeling that Kakashi was uncomfortable around him. Ever since arriving for their standing dinner date, he'd been withdrawn and that feeling had spread to Iruka.

He frowned down into the sink as he washed the last dish, lost in his thoughts, unaware of the inquisitive mismatched eyes watching him. The feel of a strong hand closing around his own brought him back to the here and now. He looked to Kakashi in confusion as the silver-haired man took the plate and sponge from his hands, turned off the water, and gently dried their hands with the kitchen towel.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi's only response was a sly smile as he led them to the living room and onto the sofa. He sat down and guided Iruka down onto his lap so the chuunin was straddling his legs. He reached up and cupped Iruka's burning cheeks, bringing him in for a slow, deep kiss.

When he pulled back, he hugged Iruka to him and spoke into his unbound hair.

"I'm sorry, I know I haven't been very good company tonight."

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi and smiled, feeling his body suddenly melt against the man holding him.

"It's ok. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

Kakashi pulled back and looked into the warm brown eyes.

"You're right, I don't want to talk right now."

Iruka saw the sparkle in the blue eye and felt his insides ignite.

"Oh."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No…wait…."

"'Kashi?"

The pair had moved from the sofa back to Iruka's bedroom when Kakashi complained of the discomfort of sitting upright. As they walked back to the bedroom they never lost contact with each other and as they smiled and kissed, Kakashi pulled Iruka's shirt off and left it in the hallway. They stumbled their way to the bed where Iruka collapsed on top of Kakashi and they proceeded to bring their frustrations to new levels. Iruka grabbed a fistful of Kakashi's shirt and started to pull it off but Kakashi's hand closed over his to stop him.

"W-wait…."

"Is…something wrong?"

"No….It's just….my body has suffered on many missions and…."

Iruka placed two fingers over Kakashi's lips and smiled.

"It doesn't matter to me. I want _you_, not some idealized version of you."

Kakashi turned his head and sighed in defeat, closing his eyes, unwilling to see the look on Iruka's face when he laid eyes upon the marred flesh. He allowed Iruka to lift his shirt over his head and he felt warm, soft hands exploring his upper body, starting from his shoulders and working their way down in silent assessment. He bit his bottom lip as waves of heat coursed through him. Finally, those gentle hands came upon a stark white line that started just below the right side of his ribcage and blazed a trail down and around his side until it disappeared behind him.

He could feel his stomach tie in knots at the innocent exploration_. Iruka, why haven't you said anything?_

Suddenly, a sensation he hadn't expected caused him to jump and gasp. He looked down to see Iruka, worried, apologetic, cheeks burning. _He actually kissed the scar? Why_?

"I'm sorry. Is it real sensitive? I just wanted…I…I'm sorry."

Iruka backed up onto his heels and began to get off the bed, head hung low, but Kakashi quickly sat up and grabbed his wrist.

"No, wait. I just wasn't….I mean….nobody has touched me in so long." Kakashi gently tugged Iruka back onto the bed, their eyes never losing contact. "I don't want you to stop, Iruka."

"But…I don't really know what I'm doing. Y-you're not a woman."

Kakashi smiled, finally understanding the basis of Iruka's insecurity. _I guess I would be nervous too. I remember my first time. I didn't have time to be nervous. _

"It doesn't matter. Anything you do will feel good."

Kakashi leaned up and kissed Iruka as he guided him, positioning him once again over his own body. Hesitant fingertips found Kakashi's chest and as they gained confidence the pressure increased and so did the heat. Kakashi groaned and the shared lip lock became deeper.

Iruka felt his nervousness dissipate as he concentrated on the feel and taste of Kakashi. _I can make him feel good. But…._

'"Kashi…"

The whispered plea against his lips brought Kakashi out of the pleasurable daze he was slowly drowning in to see big brown eyes gazing down at him. He brought a hand up to brush some hanging hair behind Iruka's ear and smiled.

"Hm?"

"I….I don't think I'm ready to….to go any further."

Kakashi's smile widened a fraction and he raised his lips for a quick kiss.

"We'll go as slow or fast as you want. I'm happy as long as you're with me."

For the rest of the evening, the pair lay on Iruka's bed, touching, exploring, and kissing. They didn't have sex but did strip down to their boxers, and by the end of the evening, they were nestled within each other's arms, content and at ease.

"'Kashi? You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

The copynin smiled in the darkness as he continued to idly stroke Iruka's unbound hair.

"Thank you."

Kakashi kissed the top of Iruka's head and closed his eyes, not able to recall the last time he felt so happy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi kept his eyes closed as he felt Iruka pull away from him and get out of bed and resisted the urge to pull him back with a plaintive moan. He heard the soft sound of bare feet padding across the room and out the door, quickly followed by the sound of a door clicking shut. Kakashi just lay in bed and soaked up the feeling of pure bliss. He'd woken up in the middle of the night, his body operating on automatic and knowing it was time to patrol the village as was his habit. He debated for about half an hour before deciding that the ninja actually assigned to guard duty could handle things without him for one night. There was no way he was going to leave Iruka's bed last night without the Hokage storming into the room.

It wasn't long before he heard Iruka padding back into the room. But then everything fell silent and Kakashi wasn't sure where the teacher was. Letting his curiosity finally get the better of him, Kakashi cracked open a crimson eye and saw Iruka standing before him. He had put on a pair of sweatpants, but his hair was still loose and his arms were crossed over his still bare chest. And the knowing smirk curving his lips and the sparkle in the deep brown eyes turned Kakashi's blood into a raging river of lava and he felt his entire body heat up at the sexy sight.

"I knew you were faking. C'mon, get out of bed. I'll make breakfast."

Kakashi closed his eye again and smiled, turning his face completely into the pillow and taking one last deep inhale, delighting in the smell that was uniquely Iruka, before getting out of bed. He was going to follow Iruka's example and just put on his pants but once he had completely emerged from the bed and the covers, he became chilled and opted for a t-shirt as well. _Iruka really is hot-blooded if he can walk around half naked in this temperature_.

Once in the kitchen he found Iruka making coffee and he just leaned against the doorway, watching. As he admired the way you could see the muscles moving under the tan skin, he frowned when he came upon a jagged streak of darker skin. Without thinking he walked up to Iruka and ran his fingertips over the scar. Iruka jumped at the unexpected touch, spilling coffee grinds on the counter. He whirled around and found Kakashi looking just as startled.

"'Kashi, what were---?"

"Where did you get that scar on your back?" _And how did I not notice it last night_?

"The scar? Oh….that was uh…." Iruka wanted to turn away from the inquisitive man but that would only expose the object of Kakashi's curiosity. "I was protecting Naruto from Mizyuki."

"That was when Naruto was accused of stealing the shadow clone jutsu scroll."

"Yes."

Kakashi could see Iruka's cheeks getting rosy and that he was fighting the urge to squirm, and normally Kakashi would delight in this sort of reaction from the teacher, but he also saw fear in the normally warm brown eyes and that concerned him.

"I'm sorry if I've brought up a sore subject."

"N-no."

Iruka shook his head and scooted out from between Kakashi and the kitchen counter, but was caught by a pale arm with a firm grip on his bicep.

"Iruka…."

Iruka turned back around and offered a sheepish smile.

"It's ok. That scar…..it was worth it to save his life. I just wish I had seen it coming. If I'd paid closer attention, maybe he wouldn't have had to go through that. I know how desperately he wanted a friend and it's so easy to fall into the illusion and believe the lies. I should have warned him to keep his guard up, but….how do you tell a kid who is shunned by practically an entire village not to easily accept a hand of friendship?"

Kakashi gained a new insight into Iruka. Iruka saw the scar not as a mark of valor for saving Naruto's life, but as a reminder of his guilt for not having protected Naruto better from the start.

"Iruka, there is no way you can protect him from every little bad thing or person in this world. That's all part of growing up and learning how to live your life. The important thing is that he's still alive today and that he learned a valuable lesson. But as you said before, Naruto has a big heart and I'm afraid he'll need you many times over to help save him from life's heartaches, literal or metaphorical."

Iruka reached out and caressed Kakashi's cheek, his smile warm and genuine.

"Hm, yes. But now he has you as well."

Despite what most people thought about his lifestyle or discipline, Team 7 was very precious to him and he understood the seriousness and honor of being allowed to mold these children into adults and ninja. But now, seeing Iruka's smile and hearing his voice, Kakashi was afraid. He was afraid to let Iruka down. _If anything were to happen to them, but especially Naruto, would he blame me? Would I lose him_?

"'Kashi?"

Iruka reached up with his other hand and now he was cupping Kakashi's face, worried. His eyes had become unfocused and his face had slowly morphed into something akin to mild fear.

"'Kashi.."

Not getting a response, Iruka kissed Kakashi, not sure what else to do to bring him back. At the soft touch Kakashi gasped and started a bit. He blinked at Iruka who was watching him with equal parts amusement and worry.

"Where did you go?"

"I apologize. I suddenly felt very tired at the prospect of having to look after both Naruto and you."

Iruka blinked a few times, not sure how much of Kakashi's words were meant to be sarcastic, but then he watched as the pale lips curved into a sly smile. Iruka scoffed and hung his head.

"Well, I could always step back until after their training if that would make matters easier for you."

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around Iruka's waist and squeezed tightly as Kakashi nuzzled his neck, sending goosebumps up and down his body.

"That's unacceptable, Iruka, and you know it. I can't go back to a time without you."

Iruka felt his whole body ignite at the whispered and passionate words. He closed his eyes and smiled as Kakashi kissed along his jaw line, finally reaching his lips which had been impatiently waiting for Kakashi's arrival. _No….I couldn't go back either_….

_To be continued…._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

This chapter's inspiration was drawn from the cute picture by Ore-sama. It's Kakashi, Genma, Hayate, and Asuma just hanging out, chillin'.

**Picture This**

**Chapter 14**

"Ahhh!"

Asuma raised an eyebrow at his younger friend next to him who was stretching his hands to the sky, a content smile on his face. He scoffed as he lit his cigarette. Playing cards at Iruka's was the only extended period time of time he ever went without smoking, but the moment he walked out the door he pulled a cigarette from his top vest pocket.

He inhaled deeply and he and Genma walked along the empty streets of Konoha, back to their respective apartments.

"Sh. Did you hear that?"

Asuma strained his ears and finally he heard a breathy, low chuckle, followed by muffled coughing. He turned to Genma, questioning him, since he obviously had an idea of what, or rather who, was making the noise.

Without warning Genma leapt up to the rooftop and Asuma followed after him. Three roofs and a hairpin turn later Genma came to a stop, his arms crossed over his chest looking sternly at the figures sitting on the rooftop.

Asuma came to a stop and gaped, his cigarette falling from his lips.

"Kakashi? Hayate? What are--"

"What the hell are you two doing up here?"

Kakashi looked to Hayate for guidance on how to respond, but the younger ninja was looking off to the side, scowling, but with flushed cheeks.

Kakashi turned his attention back to Genma, taking a sip of his beer before answering.

"We're just enjoying the clear night."

"By drinking and smoking?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Seemed like the right thing to do."

Kakashi could see Genma was getting angrier by the second and he hoped Hayate would speak up soon to avert what could possibly be a fight on Konoha's rooftops.

Genma tuned his attention to Hayate and although his face softened a bit, Kakashi could still sense how angry he was.

"I want an answer. _Now_."

Hayate sighed and turned to look up at Genma. He didn't look angry or embarrassed anymore, simply the cool, calm, and collected young man he was known to be.

"It's like he said we were just--"

"Damn it, Hayate! Don't bullshit me!"

"Genma…"

Asuma put a restraining hand on Genma's shoulder but it was shrugged off, Genma's gaze never straying from his target.

"I knew you would be mad so I didn't tell you."

"How long."

Hayate held Genma's gaze for several moments before speaking again.

"Almost a year now."

Genma's eyes went wide and his hands dropped from his chest to hang limply at his side. Kakashi had expected him to get angry and react violently, but instead he seemed defeated, hurt even.

"You….you stupid sonofabitch. You're…."

Genma gestured vaguely at Hayate but again his hand just fell to his side as if he didn't even have the energy for that.

"Sick. Yes, Genma, I'm sick. Have been ever since I can remember. And I'm _sick_ and tired of people treating me like I'm some kind of fragile porcelain doll. I am a jonin of Konoha and master swordsman and anybody who doubts that can step up and try me out."

"But smoking…."

Hayate took a deep drag and exhaled as if provoking Genma and both Asuma and Kakashi exchanged wary looks.

"I happen to like smoking. Not much on beer. That's Kakashi's thing."

Hayate cocked his head in Kakashi's direction and that drew Genma's gaze to the silver-haired jonin.

"And you. What about Iruka? Does he know you meet secretly with Hayate on rooftops and drink the night away?"

"Actually, yes he does. I told him awhile back. So you can stop looking at me like I'm some morally devoid philanderer."

"Hmph."

Asuma stepped up so he was standing at Genma's shoulder. He placed his hand on a shoulder and was glad to see it wasn't rejected. He leaned in a little and spoke quietly, evenly.

"I think you need to speak with Hayate in private."

"I think he needs a beer."

Genma and Asuma looked to Kakashi who was holding out a beer can, dripping with condensation. Genma looked from Kakashi to the beer can to Hayate. He looked deep into the dark brown eyes and saw a strong man standing up to life by doing things his own way.

Genma reached out for the beer and opened it with a crack and hiss, drinking deeply. When he looked to Hayate again, the swordsman was smiling and his eyes were glittering and Genma felt his stomach flip over. Hayate was the only person who could affect him like that with just a smile. No physical contact was needed. Hayate was just that powerful in Genma's world.

He sat down on the other side of Hayate, shoulder to shoulder, his face very serious.

"I'm sorry you felt you couldn't tell me."

Hayate just scoffed at the mournful voice.

"But you know now and are still alive so I wouldn't worry about it."

Genma smiled and bowed his head, the jape easing his hurt a smidgeon.

"Hey, Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"Thanks, for…."

Kakashi knew what Genma was trying to say and he helped the man out. He understood how hard it was to express your feelings about someone you cared deeply for. Especially if there were others present.

"You're welcome."

The four men sat on the rooftop for a few more hours, drinking, smoking, talking, and staring at the stars. A few hours before sunrise the party broke up and everyone headed home.

"Hey. Mind if I walk with you?"

Hayate shrugged at Genma's offer, seeming apathetic about the question, but Genma saw the slightest of twitches at the corner of his mouth and felt his stomach flip again. The pair walked off together leaving Kakashi and Asuma to go their separate ways.

"Well, Kakashi, you just never cease to surprise me."

"Oh?"

"No offense, but being a great shinobi doesn't make you a great boyfriend. And I was worried about you and Iruka for awhile there, but you make him really happy and for that I thank you."

"Stop, Asuma. Between you and Genma I think I'm going to blush."

Asuma chuckled deeply and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. Especially when you join us for cards next time."

"Cards?"

"Yeah. I think you and Iruka have enjoyed your little bubble of happiness long enough. Time to join the real world and let everyone know, then talk to me about blushing."

Kakashi chuckled and nodded his head. He knew he would have to face the firing squad sooner or later. And things had gone a lot easier with Asuma and Genma than he thought. _I think Hayate was my ace in the hole with Genma._

"I believe you're right. But may I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"How accepting do you think everyone will be?"

Asuma had considered this dilemma before. He was worried for his dear friend and what a public relationship with Kakashi would mean. Iruka was beloved amongst ninja and civilians alike, but that didn't mean they would be accepting of him having a boyfriend. And then there's the added twist of it being Kakashi. _He's a good guy, but not everyone knows that. Being respected and being liked are two different things_.

"I'm going to take your silence as a warning of things to come."

"I won't lie to you, Kakashi. I don't think it's going to be easy. But I believe you and Iruka are strong enough to handle it."

Kakashi stopped and regarded the man standing next to him.

"Thank you."

The ninja just nodded and smirked around his cigarette.

"'Night, Kakashi."

"Goodnight, Asuma."

_To be continued…._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

No picture inspiration per se. the little comment Iruka makes to Genma about getting involved with Hayate did spring from the precious pencil sketches of the addicting couple, courtesy of Sideburn004.

**Picture This**

**Chapter 15**

"It's not too late to back out."

Kakashi's lips quirked into a lopsided grin as he emerged from the bedroom freshly showered and dressed.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Of course not. I just….I understand if you don't want to. I mean, you'd have to remove your mask if you wanted to eat and drink and I know how sensitive you are abo--"

Kakashi reached out and snagged Iruka around the waist, smashing their lips together.

"I don't want to hide anymore. Being with you gives me strength to face the world."

Iruka was speechless and he bowed his head, swallowing hard. _This man_….

"If this is the way it's going to be all night I'm leaving."

Iruka started at the sound of Genma's voice coming from behind, but Kakashi's lips just quirked.

"Genma! What the hell?!"

"What? It was unlocked and I walked in. _Like I always do._"

Genma ignored the frown on Iruka's face and prepared to shoot Kakashi a dirty look until the jounin turned around to face him and he froze, just staring, mouth agape.

"Hey, Genma."

Kakashi walked past the shocked shinobi and started pulling out the cards, a wry smile on his face.

Iruka chuckled at the look on Genma's face.

"Is there a problem?"

"I….he's….no."

Genma blinked himself back to normal and shook his head a few times as he entered the kitchen depositing the beers in the fridge less one which he quickly opened and began drinking. _Oh my god. I had no idea he would look so….so_….

Iruka lost his smile and regarded his friend seriously. He wasn't pleased with Genma's behavior and he wanted to nip it in the bud before things got worse.

"I'll throw you out myself if you can't behave."

Genma could see Iruka was serious and he sighed as he leaned back against the counter, and took another deep swig of beer. _This is a big deal for all of us I suppose and he'll never forgive me if I screw things up. Who am I kidding? Hayate will be royally pissed too and I can't afford for him to be angry with me. Jeez, it's going to be a long night_.

"Sorry."

Iruka felt a twinge of sympathy for his friend and he shook his head as he too retrieved a beer and came to rest next to Genma, his lips quirking as he caught a glimpse of Kakashi walking past the kitchen doorway.

"You should invite Hayate next week."

Genma paused, his beer inches from his open mouth. _That damn, Kakashi! What did he tell 'Ruka_?

"Hey, Genma."

"Hm?"

"It's scary…..but it's worth it."

Genma saw the sly smile just before Iruka pushed off the counter and he shook his head. _I don't think he knows how scary Hayate can be_.

A flash of big brown eyes and a dangerous smile invaded Genma's mind and he felt a jolt in his chest and he smiled. _But yeah….he's totally worth it_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So where's Kakashi?"

"Mission."

Asuma could tell by the distracted sound in Iruka's voice that Kakashi was on a solo mission instead of with Team 7. _He's trying not to think about it. But that's the reality of our lives_.

"At least we won't have to listen to Asuma whine about being odd man out tonight."

Iruka's lips twitched as he kept his focus downward, shuffling the cards. He knew his friend felt somewhat awkward once Hayate joined their group so he'd made other arrangements for the evening even though Kakashi wasn't there. _But it appears my plan is falling through. I wonder what happened_.

"The only whining we ever here is yours, senbon-for-brains."

Genma made some disgruntled noise as he slowly picked up his cards dealt by Iruka.

"I mean, it's not like we're a group of genin on some group date. We're here to play cards and get drunk."

"Speak for yourself. I hate that stuff. Excuse me."

Hayate stood up and went to Iruka's balcony to smoke one last cigarette before they started playing. About a month ago Genma had started his campaign to get Hayate to join the foursome for their weekly get together and Hayate had finally relented after Genma had kissed him roughly, pushed him away and stormed off in a huff declaring he would never bother Hayate again. _He's such a drama queen sometimes. But…I kinda like that about him_.

He took a deep drag and slowly released the smoke, admiring the snake-like dance. This would be his second week and although he had a nice enough time, he still preferred the quiet nights on the roof with Kakashi. There he didn't have to pretend to be sociable. _Besides, they play Uno. Not poker, or gin, or spades…..Uno. A children's game_!

"Get your ass in here!"

The swordsman rolled his eyes as he took one more last precious drag on his cigarette before stubbing it out in the sandy tray Iruka had provided him and heading back inside. But just as he reached his chair a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it."

"No, that's ok. Sit down. Asuma, would get that please?"

The older jounin looked at his friend suspiciously and Iruka couldn't hide his smirk.

"What did you do?"

"I ordered some entertainment for the evening."

All eyes fixed on Iruka with a mixture of shock and horror. Asuma just sighed and went to answer the door after the person on the other side knocked again. When he opened the door his eyes went wide and his cheeks became a little warm at the sight of Kurena standing there in a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt, a six pack of beer in hand.

"Hey, Asuma."

"H-hey."

"Here's my entry fee."

She pushed the bottles of beer into Asuma's gut and walked past him into the apartment, greeting everyone with smiles as she took the empty seat between Iruka and Asuma.

"Glad to see you could make it."

"Thanks for the invite. I'd have been here sooner but a friend was having a bit of a crisis."

"Well thank goodness you showed up, 'cause now Asuma can't complain about being-- Ow! Shit, that hurt!"

Genma growled and shot Asuma a deadly glare as he rejoined the table after placing the beers in the fridge but making sure to bring one to the table for their newly arrived member.

Kurena shot Iruka a wry smile and Iruka just chuckled quietly.

"All right everyone, we ready to get this show on the road?"

_To be concluded…._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

This final chapter's inspiration was drawn from the adorable picture by Sakayume. It's Kakashi kissing a surprised and blushing Iruka as he covers Naruto's eyes, taken from the perspective of Iruka holding out a camera to take a picture of the three of them. I wish I could take pictures like that, but alas, I have short arms.

**Picture This**

**Chapter 16**

"This is just what I needed! Thanks, Iruka-sensei!"

"You're quite welcome."

Iruka had been running errands when he saw the normally exuberant blonde wandering the street looking deflated so he offered to buy him ramen, magic elixir to Naruto's soul.

"So what had you so down?"

"Huh?"

"You looked like you lost your best friend when I saw you."

Naruto's genial face fell and he turned back to stare at his bowl.

Iruka knew they had just returned from a mission because Kakashi had told him he would be gone for a few days. He hadn't seen Kakashi yet, but he smiled just thinking of their reunion. _Maybe I'll stop by his place_….

"I wouldn't say my best friend. And I didn't lose him, but…."

Naruto seemed to shrink as he sighed and exhaled, his ramen suddenly forgotten.

"Kakashi-sensei got hurt because of me."

Iruka's heart stopped and he hoped Naruto hadn't caught on to his extreme reaction. He'd been putting off talking to Naruto, trying to convince Kakashi to speak with the boy together. _I've got to tell him, but now is not the time_.

"What happened? How is he?"

Naruto shrugged.

"He and Sakura said he'll be fine. But it doesn't change the fact that it was my fault."

Iruka took a few moments to calm his insides and concentrate on the young man next to him. _He's fine. It's Naruto I need to worry about right now_.

"Why do you think it was your fault?"

"I should have known that the guy was going to come up behind us. I thought he was a goner so I left him to rejoin Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. But….he musta been faking or something 'cause he caught up with us and I would have taken the shuriken but Kakashi-sensei came between us and took the hit instead."

"Naruto, there's no way you can--"

"It's my job to protect my team and I failed!"

Iruka's eyes went wide at the angry declaration aimed at him, but then his features softened and he smiled.

"You're right. That's your job. And so you can understand that Kashi was just doing his. He was protecting his teammate."

Naruto's anger faded and he just stared at Iruka for a quiet moment and then hung his head.

"Yeah. But still…."

Iruka put a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I empathize with your situation, Naruto, but you have to get past this or you'll never be an effective shinobi. Overcoming adversity, learning from your mistakes……that's what makes you stronger."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

Naruto seemed to perk up and he began eating again, which was a good sign. _Now I have to find Kashi_.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'm still in the middle of running my errands."

"Oh, ok. But….did you call Kakashi-sensei Kashi?"

Iruka's cheeks became warm and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he scoffed and tried to laugh off the situation.

"Did I? Huh. Oh well. Just a mistake I guess. I can't imagine why I'd call him that."

Naruto just chuckled along and nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Well, thanks for the ramen, Iruka-sensei."

"You're welcome, Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before the door even opened he knew who was headed his way. _Why can I sense him no matter what_?

A small smile curved Kakashi's lips as he pulled his shirt over his head, burying the grimace from newly healed and still tender flesh protesting against the stretching.

As the door opened to reveal Iruka, Kakashi spoke up, not giving the chounin a chance.

"Aw, Iruka, that's so sweet you came to escort me home but I'm a big boy you know."

Iruka stopped and just gaped as Kakashi stood up and headed his way, immediately enveloping him within strong arms.

"I'm all healed, let's go home."

Iruka closed his eyes and buried his face in Kakashi's chest while bringing his arms up to squeeze Kakashi tightly.

"I know I worry too much, but I just can't help it."

Kakashi's smile broadened.

"It's one of your more endearing qualities. Now let's go, I'm starving."

Iruka chuckled as they left the recovery room.

"You sound just like Naruto."

"Then feed me some ramen, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka stumbled a step as Kakashi leaned all his weight into him, draping his arms around the teacher's neck. The pair chuckled as they walked out into the daylight, and then Iruka shoved Kakashi playfully and the injured man feigned serious pain. But they fell into step together as they walked down the street, Kakashi casting curious side glances at Iruka.

"Speaking of Naruto…."

Iruka's brows furrowed and his shoulders slumped.

"I know, I know. I just…..I don't know what to say."

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up into the blue sky.

"My offer still stands."

"I will not have you telling Naruto about us using sketches."

Kakashi held his chuckle in check at the teacher's authoritative reprimand.

"I'm a decent artist."

"That's what I'm worried about."

This time Kakashi did chuckle and he threw his arm around Iruka's neck and kissed him on the cheek before being shoved away again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about, Naruto."

Iruka cast a glance to his left and just saw innocent blue eyes gazing at him expectantly. They were on their way to get ramen. Iruka had an idea to treat Naruto and discuss his relationship with Kakashi.

"I wanted you to hear it from me first, instead of whatever rumors are bound to surface."

Still Naruto just gazed on, patiently waiting.

Iruka cleared his throat nervously, wondering how to explain the situation. _Sometimes he can be so naïve and I don't know if I'll be able to maintain my composure if I have to keep explaining myself over and over. How many subtle ways could there possibly be to say 'I'm dating your male teacher'_?

"You see, Kakashi and I….well, we've become good friends."

"Really? Huh."

"Yes. And that friendship has….matured. We're not just friends anymore. We're….Kakashi is….."

Iruka felt the sweat begin to trickle down his back as he rubbed the back of his neck, struggling with his confession.

"Did you have a fight? Did Kakashi-sensei say something mean to you?"

"No, no, Naruto, nothing like that. Just the opposite actually. Kashi is very nice to me. He is a very caring boyfriend."

Naruto just blinked a few times, those blue eyes showing no recognition of what he'd just heard. And as the seconds ticked by Iruka became more and more worried. _Maybe Kashi had the right idea about using pictures_…..

"Naruto?"

He reached out and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and this startled the genin back to life and he jumped back, face twisted in horror.

"WHAT?!"

Iruka took a step back from Naruto's outburst and rethought his strategy of telling Naruto before he'd had a chance to fill the ravenous youth's stomach.

"Naruto, please, calm--"

"No! It's wrong!"

Iruka frowned at the young blonde who'd come to be like a son to him. _I never expected him to be so close-minded. Not after all the prejudice he's suffered._

"Kakashi-sensei is a pervert and I won't let him get his hands on you! I'll kill him first!"

Iruka blinked a few times at the empty space that once held the seething genin. _So….he's just upset that it's Kashi? Not that I'm dating a guy_? The chuunin visibly relaxed and he chuckled when he considered Naruto's passionate reaction.

"How cute. He's willing to kill Kashi for my sake."

The words hung in the air and Iruka's smile faded and his body tensed.

"He's willing to…No! Naruto! Wait!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

BANG BANG BANG

Kakashi dropped the plate he was washing in the sink, startled by the sudden noise. _Who in the world_? Before he could get a reading on the person's chakra on the other side of his door a very familiar voice sounded.

"Kakashi-sensei! Open this door right now! I know you're in there! Open up!"

BANG BANG BANG

Kakashi sighed and dried his hands, wondering what had gotten the youth so wound up this time. _I can't remember doing anything. Or perhaps I forgot to do something_?

As soon as Naruto caught a glimpse of Kakashi as he opened the door, he surged forward, shoving the silver-haired man backwards. He took a few steps into the apartment and slammed the door shut and then pointed an accusing finger at the still confused man across the room.

"If you think I'm going to let you lay one finger on Iruka-sensei you're crazy!"

"Naruto, what are you--"

"Stay away from him!"

Naruto launched himself at Kakashi. Despite his confusion, instinct had kicked in and Kakashi easily dodged the attack, but he cringed when Naruto crashed into a small table against the wall, and then used it as a launching pad, flying back at his sensei.

This time Kakashi caught the young man and slammed him down on the floor with a firm hand on his chest. But he tried to keep his voice even, if a bit louder.

"Naruto. Stop destroying my apartment and tell me what the hell is going on."

"Iruka-sensei told me that you….he was your…."

Naruto growled and punched his way out from under Kakashi's hand and the two faced off once again.

"I won't let you touch him!"

Kakashi was starting to put things together and he sighed and ruffled his wild hair. _Now I get it. Iruka must have told him. I can appreciate his protectiveness, but this is a bit much, even for Naruto_.

"Look--"

"No! You look! I don't know what you're up to, but I won't let you hurt Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto, listen to me. I would never do anything to hurt Iruka. I love him and would do anything for him."

"Huh?" Naruto dropped out of his stance and stood there, big blue eyes blinking in confusion. "You….what?"

"I love him, Naruto."

As Naruto slowly processed the reality of Kakashi's and Iruka's relationship, a smile started to break out on his cherubic face.

"So…this isn't some pervy scheme to take advantage of Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi came out of his defensive stance and crossed his arms over his chest, fixing his student with an icy cold blue stare, his annoyance at Naruto's intrusion and behavior finally coming through.

"No! What kind of morals do you kids think I have?!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks became warm from embarrassment.

"Eh, sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

And just as was expected with the young genin, his mood immediately changed and he was beaming brightly at the silver-haired juunin.

"Wow! So you love, Iruka-sensei, huh?"

"You what?"

Kakashi looked up to see Iruka standing there, chocolate eyes full of emotion. He'd been so occupied with Naruto he hadn't noticed Iruka's arrival.

"Iruka…"

"I want to hear you say it."

Kakashi made his way over to the chuunin and lightly brushed his knuckles against a warm, rosy cheek.

"I love you, Iruka."

Iruka smiled and reached up, forgetting Naruto was still in the room and pulled Kakashi's mask down to kiss him.

"I love you, too."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and kissed him again. Naruto watched for a few moments, his cheeks as red as an apple, until he heard Kakashi's voice.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Naruto?"

Naruto clumsily made his way to the door, trying not to look at the hugging pair, his nervousness apparent.

"Oh! Haha! Yeah! Uh, sorry about the misunderstanding, Kakashi-sensei! I'll fix that lamp for you and get you new frames for those pictures, ok?"

"Just leave, Naruto."

"Right!"

Naruto slammed the door behind him and leaned back against it, taking in everything that he'd witnessed and heard. He wasn't sure how love was supposed to work between two men but he thought they were both smart enough to figure it out.

He smiled as he thought of the unlikely pair. _Maybe that's why Kakashi-sensei has almost been on time lately. He's trying to impress Iruka-sensei_.

At the thought of his former teacher Naruto's smile fell and his brows furrowed.

"Aww man, Iruka-sensei was supposed to take me for ramen!"

Suddenly the door jerked open sending Naruto flailing for his balance.

"Here. It's on me. Now go away."

The young blonde didn't say a word as Kakashi shoved a bunch of money into his hand and closed the door again. Once he'd come to his senses, he raced for the ramen stand, deciding this new relationship was definitely a good thing.

_The end._

**In case anyone is wondering**: Obviously there is no shortage of deliciously _adult_ pictures of the KakashixIruka variety. But I didn't feel the need to write a chapter about it and so the assumption is made that after that first night they spend together, eventually they have sex.


End file.
